Snape's Big Mistake
by ThisbeHecate
Summary: 8 girls come together, two from each house at Hogwarts to get revenge on Snape for causing Draco to breakup with Pansy. With girls from all houses working together, Snape doesn't stand a chance.
1. Cho

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**  
**

**Snape's BIG mistake**

**Chapter 1:Cho **

It was a day like any other for Hermione Granger. She woke up, went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Then they headed down into the dungeons for their least favorite class with their least favorite professor, potions with Snape.

They entered the class room and took their normal seats. This year like all the rest, they had potions with the Slytherins. Five minutes after the start of class Snape had still not entered the class room.

"Maybe he's sick!" Harry said hopefully.

"Or maybe you-know-who killed him!" said Ron.

"Don't be stupid, he's probably just scaring a first year in the halls" Hermione answered.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Professor Snape swept into the room in his normal fashion. There was no need for him to tell everyone to quiet down, for no one said a word. They were all too busy staring with their mouths hanging open at their professor. Dressed in his usual black trousers and robes, still pale as ever, but, his hair, instead of the usual black greasy mop it was clean, long… and bright red.

"What are you all staring at! Your instructions are on the board, get to work!" Snape bellowed.

With that, the entire class jumped as a whole and started on their potions for the day. Professor Snape usually walked around the class room sneering at all the Gryfindors taking points off for any reason, but today, he sat behind his desk shooting dirty looks at the Golden-Trio

As soon as class ended, it was a mad dash to get out of the room before anyone lost control and laughed in their Professors face. Once out in the hall, everyone stopped in their tracks and doubled over with laughter.

Getting herself under control Hermonie dragged Ron and Harry through the dungeons and towards the stairs. "Oh my GOD! Who do you think DID that?" she asked her friends.

"I don't know, but who ever did it is my hero!" Harry proclaimed.

"Did you see those looks he was giving us? I think he thinks WE did it." Said Ron.

"But why would he think it was US?" Harry asked.

"Well that's simple, isn't it?" Hermione stated. "His hair was the exact same color as Ron's!"

"Well, I didn't do it!" Ron cried.

"I know you didn't Ronald, but that's probably the reason he thinks it was us! Lets go, we don't want to be late."

The rest of the day passed without incident. Professor Snape was missing from lunch and dinner, but, who could blame him?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was later that night that Ginny walked up to Hermione in the common room. All she did was put a small piece of paper in Hermione's hand, and walked away.

Confused, Hermione watched Ginny walk away, and then remembered the paper in her hand.

All it said was this:

"If you thought today with Snape was funny meet me in the room of requirement at 11 tonight."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

11:00 came quite quickly for Hermione, she then snuck out of the common room and went to the room of requirement. When she opened the door, all the lights were out and all of a sudden someone reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

"Before we allow you to see who we are " a voice said "you need to swear that you won't tell anyone what you see or hear in this room."

Not having much of a choice, Hermione said yes. and then the lights all came on. As soon and her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness Hermione saw Ginny, Luna, Cho, Susan, Hannah, Pansy and Millicent. With Hermione there now, there were two girls from each house.

"Uh, hi everyone… what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we'll start at the beginning, Pansy, care to tell your story to Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. Now, as you know Snape is our head of house, but, what you DON'T know, is that Snape is actually my uncle. He's my mothers brother. Now, he was at our house this past summer, and he decided to listen to a conversation I was having with my mother. He heard me talking about Draco, and well, he then told Draco what I was saying to my mother!" Pansy continued, "Now, every girl knows that the fastest way to end a relationship with a guy is, to either, say you love them, or start talking about having a wedding. And, I was talking to my mother about what kind of wedding I would want. So, basically, Draco owled me, and told me to stay away from him."

Hermione never liked this girl, and she was always so mean to her, but that was awful, no matter who it was done to.

"Ok, so you decided to get a little revenge on Snape. But, what does that have to do with all of us? And all the houses?" Hermione asked.

Pansy then looked at Millicent and Millicent continued with their story.

"Well, a few reasons actually. Firstly, every house is known for something, you know loyalty, brains, and all that. So, by having someone from each house, we have four different points of view for our ideas. Secondly, because its common knowledge that, well, not all eight of us get along, and therefore wouldn't help the other avoid getting in trouble. So, if anyone were to think that one of you pulled a prank, one of us can say that we saw you elsewhere, therefore, you wouldn't be able to get into trouble." When Millicent finished, she was out of breath and had a goofy sort of smile on her face.

Hermione was speechless. It seemed so stupid, yet, when you thought about it, they were right. She would never stick up for Pansy or Millicent. But then, a question popped up.

"Wouldn't they think its odd that we're sticking up for each other now?"

"Well, what we're going to do if something happens and one of us is caught, or someone thinks its us, one of the people here that would normally stick up for you will, and tell the professor asking questions they were with you, AND one of us that wouldn't help you out was there also. So when the professor ends up asking them, they would say that you WERE there, but they would act upset at having to defend you." Ginny said.

"Wow, so you guys really put a lot of thought into this." Hermione said, "it was YOU guys who did that to Snapes hair?"

All of the other girls flashed huge smiles and nodded.

"However," Pansy said, "there are a few pranks that we have to do in front of Snape, so he WILL see who you are, BUT, Luna had a great idea, and we've already started the potion. Since if Snape sees you, no matter what another student will say, it wont matter, so, for those pranks, we have Polyjuice Potion! So one of us will drink it, do the prank with Snape, while the other is with Professor Dumbledor. Oh and there are other little things that, at the most, will just get points taken away, and for those any of us can do them, without Polyjuice or anything."

"Oh, this is going to be fun, I can't wait!" Hermione exclaimed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was one week since the prank with Snapes hair. The girls had sat around for a couple of hours, and came up with quite a few jokes to play on their lovely Professor.

So, the girls picked their next prank, and Cho said that she wanted to do it. She stood by the stairs leading to the dungeons, waiting for Snape before breakfast, with the other girls scattered around the hall discreetly watching.

Finally when Snape emerged, Cho ran up to him and asked with a straight face, "Professor Snape? Does this make me look fat?" and twirled in front of him. While Snape just stood still frozen, Cho screamed, "OH MY GOD! YOU THINK I'M FAT!" then turn and ran into the Great Hall, up to the Head Table and stood crying and trembling in front of Professor Dumbledore and said, "P- Pro- Professor Snape s-said I look, that I look F-FAT!" then sat on the floor crying hysterically into her robes.

By now, Professor Snape had made his way to his normal seat at the head table with every woman in the room glaring at him, and even some of the males.

Luna went up to the front to help Cho to her seat, but turned and glared at Snape and said, "You know, Professor Snape, it's not like YOU'RE thin!" and walked off with Cho to the Ravenclaw house table.

Now, one would think doing that once would be enough. Or that if you were to do it again, it would be after you changed into something different, but, since the girls really wanted to screw with Snape, Cho didn't change a thing.

So, at lunch, Cho found herself waiting by the same stairs waiting for the same professor, to ask the same question, LOOKING exactly the same.

"Professor Snape? Is this any better? Does this make me look fat?" Cho asked

This time, Snape spoke up before Cho could run off crying.

"Miss. Chang, since you have yet to change, I would have to say that you look EXACTLY the same as you did this morning." Snape spat out.

"Then, I DO still look fat!" Cho wailed. Once again she turned and ran into the Great Hall, and right up to Professor Dumbledore, only this time, she wanted to get Snape in a little trouble.

"PROFESSOR! Professor Dumbledore! I was j-just st-s-standing with my friends, and, and, and then, Professor Snape just walked right up to me, and… he-he told me I was FAT and to g-go on a d-d- diet!" she wailed.

Professor Snape had walked up to the Head Table and listened to Cho.

"EXCUSE me, Miss Chang? I believe you asked ME if you looked fat, I didn't just SAY IT!" He growled.

"SEE! He just admitted to you that I'M FAT!" Cho cried then turn and fled the Great Hall.

"Now Severus, don't you think you are being quite mean to Miss Chang? She is, after all, a teenage girl, and as such can be insecure about her looks." Professor Dumbledore said to Snape.

Hearing that, Snape stood back up and left the Great Hall.

Cho had wanted to do the same at dinner, but Snape was catching on, and didn't come to the Great Hall for Dinner.


	2. Hermione

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

**Chapter 2:Hermione**

With the success from their last prank, the girls decided not to wait, and to start on a new one the next day.

This time, the girls had a hard time trying to decide which prank they wanted to pull. So finally, when Hermione said she wanted to do the next one, the girls agreed, that the one doing the prank, would decide which to use.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So that's why you could find Hermione in the Great Hall at 4am that day. Her prank would take place at dinner in the Great Hall, once every professor was seated at the Head Table. The other girls didn't know which prank Hermione decided on, so it was as much a surprise to them, as everyone else.

All throughout the day some of the other girls were trying to get Hermione to tell them what was going to happen, but all she would say was to make sure they were at the Great Hall for dinner that night before all the professors got there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Finally it was time.

All eight girls got to the Great Hall very quickly, and to their glee, arrived before a few professors.

About five minutes into dinner, the last professor to arrive, Professor Snape, took his seat, then, it started.

Very quietly at first, but, getting louder by the second, music started to play, and much to everyone's surprise, the Head Table vanished, to be replaced with a smaller one, then the teachers chairs began to move. No matter how much they tried, no professor could get out of their chair.

Finally, the chairs came to rest, and they were all spaced out, around the entire table, with some on the sides, and even some with their backs to the students. By now the music was at an all time high, when as one, the professors stood, and once they did, one chair vanished.

Seeing this, Professor Dumbledore's eye twinkled like mad. HE knew what was going to happen, and thought it was wonderful. However not all the professors thought the same way, and you could tell they were quite angry.

Some of the professors had very nervous looks on their faces, when, they started to walk around the table, through no work of their own. Once the Professors had walked around the table a few times, the music suddenly stopped.

Taking this as a sign that it was over, the professors quickly sat down. With the exception of McGonagall. She no longer had a seat. It was then that the missing chair appeared off to the side of the great hall, and McGonagall was forced to sit there.

As soon as she sat down, the professors stood once more, and again, one chair vanished, and the music started again.

The students had very confused looks on their faces, with the exception of the muggle borns. They knew what was going on. The professors were being made to play a muggle Childs game: Musical Chairs. Seeing their friends confused faces, the muggle borns started to explain what was going on. A few minutes afterwards, the rest knew what was happening.

By now, five more professors were sitting in chairs along the wall, while the remaing professors were still walking around the table. The charms Hermione put on the table and chairs would make sure that Professor Snape would be the winner of this game. So, she looked up and down the Gryffindor table looking for Colin Creevy and his camera. When she found him, she stood and made her way towards him.

The last two Professors, Dumbledore and Snape were now walking around the table. The headmaster had a huge grin on his face, having quite a lot of fun. Snape, on the other hand, looked ready to kill.

When Hermione had Colin's camera in hand, the music stopped, and Dumbledore was left without a chair, so, he seemed to skip to the wall to sit with the remaining professors.

Professor Snape was the last seated at the head table. The music suddenly stopped, and then there was a blinding light. When everyone could see once more, the students stared at their potions professor, then, clutching their sides, erupted into laughter. Some even ended up on the floor with tears streaming down their faces.

Professor Snape was now seated in a chair in the center of the head table. There was a crown, like the ones muggle children get at Burger King, on his head. There was also a sash, not unlike Miss America sashes, this one however, said: "MISS. MUSICAL CHAIRS" And the best part. He was no longer wearing his black robes. He was seated in the chair, in a lovely pink evening gown.

Before Snape saw what he was wearing, Hermione had crept towards the head table, and took a picture. It was then that Snape found his clothes felt quite odd. He looked down at his clothes, then around the Great Hall. After a moment, what he saw when he looked at his clothes must have sunk in, for very, very slowly, he looked back down. Clashing terribly with his pink dress, his face turned bright red, then green.

Apparently he hadn't noticed the flash of the camera, for he made no move towards Hermione to get the camera. He simply stood, looking like he would love nothing more than to kill each and every person in the Great Hall, professors included, then stood and attempted to take a step forward to leave.

When he had looked at his clothes, he didn't bother to look at his shoes, for if he did, he would have taken them off before trying to walk. So, when he took his first step, his ankle wobbled on the 4 inch high pink pumps, and proceeded to fall flat on his face in front of everyone. He rolled over onto his back, then pushed himself into a seated position, removed the shoes, then stood and ran from the Great Hall. Well, almost ran, the dress was quite tight around his legs, and made it quite difficult to move very fast. Eventually, he left the great hall and slammed the doors at his back.

By now, all the professors faces were bright red in an effort to hold their laughter. As soon as the doors slammed behind Snape, every single professor was laughing gleefully with tears pouring down their own faces much like the students.

After getting control over his laughter, Professor Dumbledore stood and turned towards the students.

"Well," he began, only to burst out in laughter again. After a few more minutes, he felt he could speak without breaking out in giggles.

"Ahem, on Professor Snape's behalf, I must say that this was quite embarrassing for him… however, on the behalf of every other professor that has ever worked here, whoever had us play this little game, we thank you! It is always nice to have a… ahem, small chuckle every once in a while. Now, who's hungry?"

While the headmaster talked, the Head Table returned, and all the chairs put in their correct positions and everyone began to eat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That night in the room of requirement, the girls had a big laugh, and congratulated Hermione on her prank. Pansy decided that she wanted to do the next prank. She had already decided which one she wanted to do, so she told the other girls that it was one of the pranks where they would use Polyjuice. What she was going to do wouldn't get her into too much trouble, but she thought it would be funny to mess with his mind and make him think he went crazy.

She didn't tell the other girls which prank she was going to do, but they decided that Millicent would be the one to drink the potion and go speak with Dumbledore while Pansy was doing the prank. It was to happen after her potions class the next day.


	3. Pansy

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!

Chapter 3: Pansy

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss. Bullstrode?"

"Um, I know class ends in a few minutes, but, may I PLEASE go to the bathroom? It's an emergency!" To make it look more believable, Millicent was actually doing a little dance in her chair.

"Fine. You may go."

"Thank-you Professor!" With that Millicent took off.

That was the start of the next prank. While Millicent did have to leave class early, it wasn't so she could go to the bathroom, it was so she could drink some Polyjuice Potion to turn into Pansy, then to go see Professor Dumbledore while the real Pansy was doing her prank.

When class was over, Pansy was one of the first people out of the class room. Looking at her watch, she saw that Millicent should have been with Professor Dumbledore for about five minutes already. So, she waited another ten minutes before going back into the potions classroom, which was slowly filling with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years.

At then end of the ten minutes, Pansy took a deep breath and took something from her pocket. 'Ok, Millicent has been with Dumbledore for fifteen minutes, so that way, there will be no questions about the period of time…'

Just as Snape was about to start his lesson, Pansy barged through the door, looking wildly around the room.

"MISS. PARKINSON! What do you think you are doing?" Snape yelled in surprise.

When Pansy heard his voice, she ran up to him, grabbed his left hand, and shoved something on his ring finger of his left hand. She then faced the class, with a wild look in her eyes, lifted Snapes hand up, showing the engagement ring she just put on his finger and screamed:

"You see this! HE'S MINE! Stay away from him! THIS means he's MY PROPERTY!"

If possible, Snapes face got even more pale and looked quite queasy. It was difficult to tell if he wanted to run and hide himself, or just throttle Pansy.

Before he could decide which, Pansy took another deep breath to psyche herself up for what she had to do next. She turned back towards him, grabbed his face, and planted a huge kiss right on his lips. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was long enough for the first years to believe something really was going on with this student and their terrifying professor.

When Pansy's lips met Snapes, he froze. He couldn't move, and couldn't think. Just as he was coming back to his senses, she had already broken the kiss and was making a sprint for the door. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, Snape found his voice and yelled out:

"DETENTION MISS PARKINSON!" and she froze. Snape took a look around the classroom and saw the looks his students were giving him. He then realized why. "WITH FILCH! Not me! ONE WEEK! AND 30 points from Slytherin!" He didn't want any students to think he wanted to be alone in detention with this student now.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Now with the most embarrassing part of her prank over with, she had to wait until she was supposed to arrive for detention with the Hogwarts caretaker, Filch.

Pansy was sitting with Millicent in the Slytherin common room at 10pm, when Snape and Filch entered.

"MISS PARKINSON! I thought I gave you detention with Filch for this evening and every evening for the next week. Now, do you think you don't have to listen to me? Or is there another reason for you disobeying me?" Snape asked.

Now came the hard part. She had to make sure she put up a good act. So, with the most innocent look on her face she could muster, she replied to her teacher.

"Professor Snape, I don't understand. I didn't get any detention from you."

For a moment Snape was speechless. But, only for a moment.

"I believe I gave you detention after this afternoons potions class when you barged in on my first year class to put an engagement ring on my finger and proceeded to kiss me." He replied.

Putting a look of shock on her face she said, "But, professor, I wasn't in your classroom after potions today! After I left, I went to see Professor Dumbledore. I, uh, needed to speak with him about something private."

"Nice try Miss. Parkinson. Why don't we go on up to the headmasters office then, shall we?" He stood outside the common room waiting for her to break down and admit she was trying to weasel out of detention, but was very surprised when she calmly walked out and proceeded to the Headmasters office.

At the entrance to the Headmasters office, Snape turned to Pansy, "This is your last chance to come clean and not look like the idiot you apparently are. Now, did you, or did you not give me an engagement ring and kiss me?" Snape asked with his trademark glare.

"Sir, you must not be feeling well, after I left class today, I came up here to speak with Professor Dumbledore." She replied calmly, "Anyway Professor, even if I did, where's the ring?" She asked while pointing to his ring finger.

Snape looked down in surprise. Indeed, there was no ring on his finger. But, someone could easily do that if they only conjured it, and had it only last an hour or so.

"Yes, well, that is easy to do, as I'm sure you are aware, Miss. Parkinson. So, lets have a chat with the Headmaster, yes?" and with that Snape and Pansy rode the winding staircase, and Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in, Severus" was Dumbledore's reply. So with that, Snape opened the door and allowed Pansy to walk in ahead of him, then followed, slamming the door behind him.

"Headmaster, it seems we are having a… slight problem with Miss. Parkinson's ability to tell the truth. You see after her potions class, and during my Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first year class, she barged back into my classroom, where she put an engagement ring on my finger, and then kissed me in front of my entire class. Then, when she did not report to Filch for detention tonight, I sought her out in the common room, where she came up with this story that she was here with you, and not doing what I, and my class, saw her do. Now, would you _kindly _tell Miss. Parkinson that she was NOT in fact here with you today?" With that Snape turned towards Pansy with his normal smirk. Only when the Headmaster spoke, did he lose his smirk and turn to face Dumbledore again.

"Well, Professor Snape, I could tell you that she was not here," Dumbledore started, "but not only would Miss. Parkinson get into trouble, but I would be lying. So, yes, she was here after her potions class and was here for perhaps twenty minutes afterwards. Which, if she was doing what you are telling me she did, she would not have been here."

"But- But.. Headmaster! My entire class…" Snape began before Dumbledore cut him off.

"Severus, are you calling me a liar? Is my word not good enough for you? Miss Parkinson was, in fact, here, when she 'supposedly' did what you are saying. At any rate, Professor, I have noticed no ring on your finger during our entire conversation." Dumbledore finished with that irksome twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine." Snape spat at the headmaster, "Miss. Parkinson, allow me to walk you back to your common room." He said through clenched teeth.

Just as Snape was about to go through the door, Dumbledore called him back for a moment. He heard Snape tell Pansy to wait for him at the bottom of the stairs, and he walked back in to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Severus, this has me worried. Are you feeling alright? Would you like to take a short vacation?" the headmaster asked with concern clear in his blue eyes, which had lost a little of his trademark twinkle.

Upset that the headmaster must think him insane, he clenched his jaw and said, "No thank-you headmaster, I'm fine." Then he turned and left.

Once outside the headmasters office, he started walking towards the Slytherin common room with Pansy, when he grabbed her arm a little roughly and said,   
"I don't know what you're up to, Miss. Parkinson, but you wont get away with it, and I WILL be the one to catch you. Do not play with me."

With that, they walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence. Pansy was quite relived to get back, then after saying goodnight, closed the common room entrance and went to up to bed. She couldn't wait to tell the girls about this tomorrow.


	4. Luna

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!

Chapter 4: Luna

No matter how funny a prank that someone pulled, and no matter how well the other girls did. They did all agree on one thing. NO ONE could wait until Luna chose a prank. It came as quite a surprise to the rest that while Luna was planning what to do, and asking people to get her supplies, just how serious she was acting. She didn't have that dazed look in her eyes. Now her eyes were bright and focused.

Now, Luna's prank was one she made up all on her own, and the other girls could only guess at what she was going to do. The list of supplies she needed didn't cast very much light on the situation either.

"Ok girls," said Luna as she was looking through her notes, "I need certain things for this prank, and I'm going to need you guys to get them for me. I'm going to need a black beret," at this she saw a few confused faces, "You know those little hats that French muggle women wear?" Everyone's face changed into a look of understanding, "ok, I'm also going to need a muggle news paper, a pair of dark sunglasses. Hermione, I'm going to need you to somehow get a pair of muggle head phones, but it has to be a pair of those tiny ones that fit inside your ear. Ok, then I'm going to need Hermione to show me the charm she did in the great hall to get music, and last, I'm going to need a large, FAKE, shrub. It has to be about 5 feet high and 3 feet across."

Some of the girls thought they knew what she was planning, until she asked for a shrub. Now, they were once again clueless.

"Oh, also, Hermione, instead of having the music charmed to play in a certain room, I need the music charmed to follow me, and it has to be quiet enough for people to hear, without get in too much trouble." "Uh, sure, Luna," Hermione said, "I can do that. Um, also, I have a pair of sunglasses, and headphones. I suppose I can owl my mum and dad and ask them to send me a muggle newspaper. Umm, we can always transfigure a beret from another hat, that should be easy. But, Luna, a 5 foot FAKE shrub? Where are we supposed to get that?"

The girls sat in silence for a moment, then Ginny's eyes lit up, "I got it! While I was in the library yesterday, I noticed a small fake plant. All we have to do is to make it larger."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

That was two days ago. So, Luna had everything she needed, but decided to wait one more day so she could do it on Saturday so the girls could 'accidentally' come across Luna in action.

Hermione had to promise to do Harry's homework for a week before he would let her use his map, without saying why she wanted it. Luna needed the map to know where Snape was at all times. She made her way down to the Great Hall to where Luna was waiting for her off to the side. Once she had the map, she went into the bathroom to get ready.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Snape was walking down a corridor just looking for little Gryffindors to take points from when he heard some music, but it was so low, he could have been mistaken. So, pushing that to the back of his mind, he continued on his way.

After a few more minutes he heard the music again. Only this time it was loud enough for him to know he wasn't hearing things. When he turned around to seek out the source of the irritating sound, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone dressed all in black dive behind a statue.

'Idiots' he thought, 'the whole lot of them.'

So, ignoring the quite obviously mentally challenged student, proceeded to walk again. Not even one minute later, the music was back, and was the loudest yet. He froze mid-step, and listened to find the direction of the music. He pretended to take another step, but he actually spun around, and came face to face with… Luna Lovegood, before she ran off.

Snapes eyes narrowed looking at her. What was she doing following him? And what the HELL was she WEARING? The brief look he got of her, she appeared to be dressed from head to toe in black. Ok, since Snape wears the same, he thought she was finally getting a little fashion sense. But that wasn't all. She was wearing some odd black hat, wearing sunglasses and had a wire going into her ear. Snape silently told himself he didn't want to know and finished his rounds for the morning.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later that same day, Snape was once again going on rounds. He didn't mind having more than one shift a day, all the more students he could catch and punish. Everything was quiet for him, unfortunatly. Until he came to the hall he was at only this morning. That was when he heard the music.

This time, it was quite loud, and he could finally tell what the song was. But why the HELL was he hearing the "Mission: Impossible" theme song in the halls?

icking up his pace, he tried to get away from that damned music. He knew he was being followed, and he knew it was Miss. Lovegood. He was just hoping that if he ignored her, she'd go annoy someone else. But, since this IS Snape we're talking about, he had no such luck.

Finally he had had enough, he whirled around, with an insult on the tip of tongue. The only person in the hall, was leaning against a wall, reading a newspaper. Looking at the paper a little closer, he noticed it was a muggle newspaper. "Miss Lovegood, please, go bother someone else!" Snape sighed.

As he was turning back around to walk away, he saw Luna peeking out from over the paper, but when he glanced back, she hid her face once again. Walking away he was relieved to notice she was no longer following him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Stalking down the stairs and into the dungeons, that damn music started up again. He was past annoyed, and quickly approaching a possible murder. This time, when he turned around to yell at Luna, AGAIN, he was quite confused. He didn't see anyone. However, there was a shrub about 20 feet away.

'Damn Dumbledore' he thought, 'probably thinking it would make the dungeons more welcome. Well, it's a DUNGEON, therefore, its not supposed to BE welcoming.'

So vowing to speak with the headmaster about his redecorating, he began his trek towards his quarters. This time, he didn't sense anyone behind him, but he did hear something, and it wasn't the music. He turned quickly to see that the shrub was… following him!

Two seconds after he turned, the shrub stopped moving. His eye was beginning to twitch. The same thing happened for the rest of his round. He would hear it moving, then he'd turn to see it moving, then suddenly stopping.

When he arrived to his destination, he was livid. "Alright Miss Lovegood, ENOUGH!" Snape yelled, walking towards the shrub, "that will be 10 points from Ravenclaw, and if you don't cease this little game…"

He stopped. He had been making his way towards the plant, and when he grabbed it, and lifted it up, there was no one there.

'Perhaps the headmaster was right,' he thought, 'maybe I should take a vacation. Or at least get a mental check-up.'


	5. Ginny

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

Chapter 5: Ginny

Ginny, seeing her professors distress, decided that she was going to do the next prank. Well, some may not think that her idea is a prank, or even a joke, but, it would bug the heck outta Snape, and to the girls, that's all that mattered.

Watching Snape storm towards the shrub, then finding no one there, Ginny made her move.

"Professor Snape?" she asked quietly.

"Yes? Oh, Miss Weasley. What do you want?" Snape replied.

"Well, you see, uh, you look a little out of it, and I wanted to make sure you get to your rooms all right." As Ginny was speaking, she walked up to Snape and put her hand at his elbow and proceeded to lead him towards his rooms.

"I don't believe I need an escort to help me. Now, if you would please get out of my dungeons and go annoy someone else." He snapped.

"I'm sorry Professor, but, we're at your rooms already. So why don't you turn in a little early tonight and get a nice sleep." Then she gently guided him to his door, then bid Snape good night.

While Snape was getting ready for bed, he thought of Miss Weasley. 'Perhaps she's not all bad.'

Well, too bad for Snape, he spoke too soon.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

By the next morning, Snape had forgotten about everything that had been happening to him. If he had remembered, he most likely would never have left his rooms that day. For as soon as he stepped from his rooms, it started.

Opening his door to get up to the Great Hall for breakfast, he was quite surprised to see Miss Weasley leaning against the wall, opposite his door.

"Good morning, Professor," she started with a very cheery smile that he already hated, "I thought you might like some company on your walk to breakfast." As she was speaking, she threaded her arm though her professors.

"Miss Weasley, get your hands off me this instant!" he yelled.

Ginny looked over and gave Snape a pouting look. Then, turned on the water works.

"But, Professor," she cried, and quite loudly, "I just thought you might want someone to talk to, and with everything that's been happening to you, I thought you might want someone around to help get rid of the people bothering you." By now, she had stopped walking, and since she was still holding onto his arm, he also, was stopped. And she was yelling and crying so loudly people up in the Great Hall could hear her.

"God, please kill me now!" Snape yelled, "FINE! Lets just go to breakfast!"

As soon as that came out of his mouth, Ginny's tears stopped and she gave him a brilliant smile and said, "Well, if you want."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lucky for Snape that Ginny could not sit with him at the Head Table. If she thought she could have gotten away with it, she would have plopped down right next to Snape. So, sitting with her house, she quickly ate breakfast and kept an eye on Snape the entire time.

As he stood to leave, Ginny bolted up from her seat and rushed over, and once again threaded her arm through his. Even though everyone in the entire hall was watching Ginny, all with a variety of disgust on their faces, all she did was flash everyone a smile.

"May I help you, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked in his most dangerous voice he could muster.

"Oh, no, I'm fine thank-you!" She rambled, "So, Professor, what are our plans for today? It's Sunday so we don't have any classes, and OH! I believe it's a Hogsmeade weekend! We could go to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer…"

Snape interrupted her right there, "I don't know what you're thinking, but I will most certainly not be spending my day off with any students, let alone you. Now, please detangle your arm from mine AND. GO. AWAY!"

Now, not only was every student staring, but with Snapes remark, now every professor was staring as well. And to Snapes joy, the headmaster was making his way towards him and the little leech on his arm.

Flashing Ginny a smile, and his eyes twinkling at an all time high spoke to Snape. "Well, Severus, it looks like you have yourself a date for the day." While he was speaking he walked over to Snapes other arm, and then proceeded to copy Ginny, and put his arm through Snapes.

The hall was silent as everyone was wondering if Snapes head was going to explode, or if he was just going to murder the headmaster.

"Headmaster, please remove yourself, and Miss Weasley from my arms so I can have a day of peace!" he snapped at the headmaster.

"Now, now, Severus, there's no need to be rude." Before that the students finally had turned their attention else where, but that comment had everyone's head snapping back to the trio standing in the middle of the great hall. The comment was not all surprising, if it had come from Dumbledore. But, it was Ginny that spoke the sentence.

Looking at Snapes face, Dumbledore feared for Miss Weasley's life, so he spoke up, "Oh yes, I agree with you Miss Weasley, or perhaps for the day, since there are no classes, I can just call you Ginny?" With Ginny's nod he continued, "Well then, for the day, you may call me Albus. Now, Ginny, Severus, lets get an early start on the day and head on into Hogsmeade. I heard Honeydukes has a new candy that I can't wait to try."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

It was 5pm before Snape could break away from the headmaster and the youngest Weasley. They had insisted on Snape joining them for a day out. No matter what Snape tried to say, they wouldn't leave him in peace.

So he had spent the day being dragged from one store to another, and if that wasn't bad enough, Snape and the headmaster had found out that the Weasley twins had a branch of their new joke shop in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had then dragged him into that blasted store.

He had to deal with those two for seven years! Well, almost seven, it was more like six and a half. The damn Headmaster and that little shrimp spent THREE HOURS in that store. Now, you may be wondering how someone can WANT to be in a store for three hours. Well, it's simple when you have the person you would love more than anyone else to prank to be there with you, so they can try every. Single. Joke. In the store on you, why the three hours seem to just fly by! FOR THEM!

Finally in the quiet, and dark dungeons, Snape could finally relax.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Well, Snape thought he would finally be able to relax. However, unfortunately for him, there were eight girls in the castle, who didn't think Snape deserved to have any peace and quiet, let alone a whole night! Oh no, the girls could once again, be found in the room of requirement.

Ginny talked the girls through her day at Hogsmeade, including when Snape had to use the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and Ginny decided he needed someone to look out for him so she stood outside the bathroom door. When anyone would try to go into the men's room, she would start screaming about a conspiracy the ministry had hatched which only purpose was to murder the Hogwarts Potions Professor. Dumbledore had a great laugh. And anytime Snape tried to complain to the headmaster, all he would do was smile and say 'enjoy the day, my dear boy! Enjoy the day!'

After about ten minutes, it was decided that Hannah was going to pick a prank to use on Snape the next day. And, like the rest, all Hannah would say was, "it's going to happen in Potions. Bring your pillows."

"Ok, but, in the mean time, I think we should ask Dobby to help us with something for Snape tonight." Said Hermione with very creepy gleam in her eyes. If the girls weren't on her side, they would be very scared right about now.

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I hope you are all enjoying my story. I began working on this a couple of months ago, and it's taken me this long to post it because I was trying very hard to think up my own pranks for snape instead of using the ones in a lot of stories.**_

_**As of right now, I believe each girl is going to do two pranks each. So, we've still got a ways to go!**_

_**ENJOY!**_


	6. Hannah

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

**Chapter 6: Hannah**

Because Hannah was going to do her prank during her potions class, only herself, and Susan would be able to actually watch it. But the other girls chipped in to purchase a pensive, so afterwards, everyone could watch it.

Hannah was a quiet, shy Hufflepuff, so she was very nervous with not just pranking Snape, but, choosing a prank that she would do right in front of his face. She was hoping that she would only lose points, but, Snape always has something stuck up his backside. So she would just have to grin and bare it.

It was about twenty minutes until her potions class, so she entered the Hufflepuff common room and made her way to her dorm. Once there, she went to her bed and grabbed two pillows, shrunk them, and placed them in her pocket.

She walked back down to the common room, grabbed Susan and together made their way into the dungeons for potions class.

Susan had already fetched her own pillow, and then she went from room to room gathering even more pillows. She had absolutely no idea why Hannah needed to bring twenty pillows to class. Was she going to announce nap-time?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Half way through class, Hannah looked towards the front of the room, making sure Snape wasn't watching her and was busy else where. She went to remove the pillows from her pocket and Susan's when Snape turned around.

She thought she was dead. She thought she was caught. But couldn't believe her luck when Snape went through the class room door into his storage closet. She quickly jumped up, and gathered all the pillows then returned them to their normal size. She then walked around the class, handing everyone a pillow. She then took her last extra one, and placed it on Snapes desk, then ran back to her table, and made a gesture to the class to stay quiet for a few minutes.

Snapes bewildered look would have been payment enough for this prank. The look on his face was PRICELESS. He was standing in the doorway, looking from table to table, seeing all the pillows. After a couple of minutes, he rubbed his eyes, turned around, walked back into the closet, then turned and stepped once more into the class. It looked like he was trying to convince himself he was seeing things.

Apparently he wasn't.

This was Hannah's cue. She then gave the class a gesture to watch and join her. Then, she took the pillow off her desk, took a deep breath and ran to the front of the class. As she ran towards Snape, she nicked the pillow off his desk.

"CATCH!" Hannah yelled to Snape.

In his confusion, he actually caught the pillow tossed at his head.

Continuing to run at Snape, Hannah lifted her own pillow and screamed:

"PILLOW FIGHT!" and proceeded to get a very nice shot on the side of Snapes head.

That was all the students needed. In a heartbeat, everyone in the class was on their feet attacking anyone and everyone, even their professor. It was complete chaos.

Snape still looked as though he didn't understand what was going on. It was almost ten minutes later, and probably after 50 hits to his head, that he finally snapped out of it. Seeing the look on his face Hannah almost wet herself. He was LIVID.

To this day, no one would know, without a doubt, if the noises he made in the back of his throat were human, or animal. Hearing that sound, every student froze, some in mid-swing. As one, they began a sprint to the door.

By the time the first person reached the door, Snape had drawn his wand, and placed a locking charm on the door. They were stuck. Ohhh, they were screwed.

Hannah was huddled behind the crowd, hoping to be able to blend in. With an evil glint in his eyes, Snape began walking towards the students. Any hope Hannah had had of staying hidden and avoiding trouble dissolved on the spot. The students made a path from Snape to Hannah, sort of like Moses parting the red sea. Her friends were throwing her to the wolves, well, Hannah would have be happier if it WERE a pack of wolves instead of Snape.

By now Hannah was as far from the door as possible with Snape still advancing on her. She didn't even remember trying to back away from him. Never taking his eyes off hers, he drew his wand and pointed it at the door. To the students relief, he unlocked and opened the door.

"Get out, now, I will deal with the rest of you later." Snape growled to the students.

Not needing to be told twice, the class practically flew out the door, leaving a petrified Hannah all alone with a dangerous looking professor.

Snape came to a halt, and lowered his face towards the poor girl. Their noses, inches apart.

Hannah desperately wished he would begin to yell and scream, his silence made her squirm and from the look in his eyes, he knew, and he was enjoying it.

"Miss Abbott," he said in a whisper, "care to explain what you were doing in my class?"

Her mouth was moving, but she couldn't form and words. She looked much like a fish out of water. He was finding it quite amusing.

"What was that? I don't believe I can hear you, Miss Abbott."

"I-I… I-I uhh, um… oh God." Hannah would have began to cry, but she was too terrified to do it. Her mind was trying to tell her body to move, or her mouth to say something, ANYTHING to help defuse the situation.

"Well, come now. Speak up. You had no problems with your voice only moments ago. Don't you want to give me an explanation, beg to get out of trouble? Not that you would, mind you. But you don't even want to try?" with every sentence his voice seemed to get lower and lower, "I'm sure you could think up SOME excuse to try and weasel your way out of this."

Snape continued, "You could try telling me it was a bet. Or perhaps you're under the influence of the Imperius Curse? No? The possibilities are endless! Pick one!" his smirk was gone, in it's place was an even more frightening smile.

Still attempting to try to explain herself, only a quiet squeal made it past her lips. She had never been more afraid in her entire life.

Finally having enough of being stared at by an apparently mute student, Snape straightened back up then slowly turned and walked towards the front of the class.

"I believe that will be 60 points from Hufflepuff and I believe two weeks detention with Filch will do nicely. Don't you agree?" He asked.

She could finally move, so she nodded to her professor.

"Good, now, don't forget all your pillows. Your house mates will be upset with you enough as it is, you don't want make it worse by not returning their pillows."

He then threw one last sneer her way before sweeping through the door. Closing her eyes in relief, she leaned on the wall, and slowly sank down to sit on the floor.

'Well, that wasn't so bad.' Was her last thought before she fainted.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**Please R&R! **


	7. Dobby's Interlude

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

Chapter 7: Interlude

(A/N: This takes place the night after Ginny's prank, the night before Hannah's)

""Ok, but, in the mean time, I think we should ask Dobby to help us with something for Snape tonight." Said Hermione with very creepy gleam in her eyes. If the girls weren't on her side, they would be very scared right about now."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It took Hermione six hand made hats, and seventeen mismatched socks before Dobby finally agreed to help the girls. Yet even then he only did it because Hermione was "bestest friends being with the great Harry Potter sir!"

So the girls had managed to get Dobby to pop in and out of Snapes quarters a couple of times to wake him up. First, at 2:19am then at 4:51am. He was told to inform Snape every time he woke him up that the Gulping Plimpies made him do it.

The girls decided to wait for Dobby in the room of requirement, so he could pop back up there after each time he woke Snape so he could tell the girls what happened. They didn't care how much sleep they would lose tonight.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Our lovely potions professor had finally fallen asleep around midnight that night. He could not fall asleep before then, for every time he would close his eyes the images of the headmaster and the youngest Weasley advancing on him with all sorts of unknown things from the Weasley twins store would constantly pop into his mind. He would have nightmares for weeks thanks to those two.

He was in the middle of a wonderful dream where he finally succeeded in getting Potter expelled and had him quivering at the end of his wand in terror. Oh, what a marvelous dream. When suddenly every torch and candle in his bed chambers lit, and the curtains around his bed were thrown wide open.

Opening his eye a crack, he could vaguely see a very brave house elf. For anyone that would dare wake him in such a manner had to be brave, or extremely stupid. Perhaps the latter would be more fitting.

Just as he was reaching for his wand, he noticed it was not on his bedside table. It was in that damn elf's hand!

"Professor Snape be an EVIL wizard! And I's been made to wake hims up by the Gulping Plimpies! They mades me! They mades me do it!" Dobby screamed inches from Snapes face.

He then lifted Snapes wand, and before extinguishing lights, a large puff of red shot from the tip of his wand, and he caught of glimpse of thousands of little red hearts that showered over the man still in bed. He would find those damn hearts in his hair and bed for days.

The hearts were Dobbys own idea, but he thought the girls would find it funny as well.

Finally realizing what the hell had just happened to him, Snape vowed to find this house elf tomorrow and do something terrible to him. He couldn't think of what to do just yet, he was still half asleep. Even if he could, he never took enough notice of a house elf, so he had no idea WHICH elf to murder. However that wouldn't stop him, if need be he'd kill every last one of them.

It was over two hours later when Snape was yet again yanked rudely away from another nice dream. That damn elf was standing beside his bed once more, and again, had his wand.

Snape lunged for the poor house elf. But, Dobby being quite awake and Snape, well, not, he easily avoided the sleepy professor.

Dobby was beginning to have quite a lot of fun with this. He was happy he let Miss Hermione talk him into doing this, for this professor was always mean to the 'greatest wizard Harry Potter, sirs!' But, of course would never say that to the professor. He didn't want Harry Potter or Miss Hermione to risk getting in trouble.

Standing on Snape's large dresser, Dobby was quite out of reach so he was finally able to say, "Most EVIL professor Snape will never catch a house elf! He is far too slow! But, I's telling you! The GULPING PLIMPIES is making me! If you's be nice, they wouldn't tells me no more!"

This time, before the lights went out, a large jet of ice cold water poured from Snapes wand, drenching said professor. Now, not only was he pissed, but he was cold and wet, in the dark, with his wand still out of reach on his dresser.

If this was any indication, today was going to be an awful day.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It took Dobby more than ten minutes to get his laughter under control before he was able to recall what he had done for the girls.

After Dobby left, the girls all agreed. Dobby deserved FAR more than six hats and seventeen socks. The girls vowed to get him so many socks, he would have new ones everyday for the rest of his life, or depending on how long his life was, for the rest of the girls lives.


	8. Millicent

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

Chapter 8: Millicent

Millicent had long ago decided what she wanted to do. She had a problem however. She needed to get something personal of Snape's. How was she supposed to do that?

Remembering that Dobby had agreed to help them out before, she was wondering if she could somehow get Hermione to convince Dobby to actually STEAL from a professor. That had been difficult to do. But when Dobby found that she WAS in fact going to return the item, he had no qualms about helping.

"I think you should use his hairbrush!" The girls were naming things that Millicent could use. That was Luna's idea.

"Well, I could, but he could easily deny it belongs to him." Millicent said.

That was the tough part. She needed something that belonged to Snape, but it had to be something that by looking at it, everyone would know that it did, in fact, belong to him.

"Well, I could use his wand, but there is no doubt in my mind that he would have me expelled and then kill me." Millicent was rambling. She was stuck!

"If Miss would allow, Dobby may have an idea!" he then instantly disappeared. Only seconds later when he returned, he had something in his hands.

"OH! Dobby! You are BRILLIANT!" Hermione cried.

"Um, Hermione, it's only black cloth." Replied Millicent.

"No no! Let me see that Dobby," taking the object from Dobby, she laid it on the floor. "Now look at it."

"Hermione! You're right! Dobby IS brilliant!" Millicent ran to Dobby and gave him a hug that left him gasping for air.

"He's the ONLY one who wears this, in the entire school. Anyone would know by looking at it that it's his! Thank you, Dobby!" thanks to Millicent's raving, Dobby's face was now a fetching shade of scarlet.

"You are most welcomes Miss." He replied.

"Ladies," Pansy said, "I believe we've found our item."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

That morning all eight girls were up, showered and heading down to breakfast (not together) before most people were even awake. During breakfast was the only time for Millicent to toy with Snape.

She stood off to the side of the hallways leading to the Great Hall, she waited for Professor Snape to walk past her. She then counted to ten before making her way to breakfast behind Snape.

Arriving in the hall, she quickly made her way to her house table where Pansy was saving her a seat. She wanted to wait until most of the students and professors were seated.

When it looked as though everyone that was coming to breakfast was already in the room, Millicent reached under the table for her bag, she then slipped the black cloth into one of her pockets.

She then began to do something that most people (especially girls) have done many times. She was attempting to get Snape's attention without calling his name, or speaking very loudly.

Glancing up at the Head Table, she sat up as tall as possible in her seat, then,

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!" she hissed, trying to get her professor to look over at her. "Psssssssssst! Over HERE!" She was saying it loud enough so he could hear her. But so everyone else in the room could as well.

"Psssssssssssst! Professor! Psssst! Hey!" by now everyone was looking at her, save Snape. When it was clear to the headmaster that Millicent was trying to get Snape to look over to her, he lightly elbowed the dense professor next to him.

"Severus, I believe one of your students is trying to get your attention." At that Snape looked to his house table, and sure enough, there was a student trying to wave him over.

"Miss Bullstrode, if you wish to speak with me, you will come here. I will not have a student of mine waving her arms around like a lunatic. If it is so important, get up here."

That was what Millicent was hoping he would say. Placing a very nervous look on her face she began the walk to the Head Table. She kept her gaze on the floor, but she knew that everyone was watching her. She couldn't look up in fear of laughing.

Standing now in front of her head of house, she never lifted her eyes to him, she then whispered something that she knew he would not be able to hear.

"Speak up! How do you expect me to hear you when you are talking to your shoes?" Snape was really becoming annoyed now.

"Isaidyouforgotthislastnight." She mumbled.

"By Merlin, SPEAK UP GIRL!" he yelled.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the piece of clothing from her pocket, she then looked up at her professor, holding the article up, she then yelled "I SAID 'YOU FORGOT THIS IS MY DORM LAST NIGHT!'" she then held up what she had in her hands so he could see what it was.

She also held it so that everyone in the Great Hall could clearly see what it was.

Millicent held in her hands, one of Snape's trademark shirts. The one with silver buttons from the bottom all the way to the collar, a shirt everyone knew no one in the school wore, save the potions professor.

She then tossed the shirt to the professor whose face was going through many different colors. First white, to green then red and now it was an impossible mix of all three. As soon as Millicent had tossed the shirt up, she bolted from the Great Hall, not stopping until she was hidden in the trees of the forbidden forest.

There was no way she was going to stand around waiting, just to be yelled at. She knew he would find her to punish her. Or, the headmaster might even do so. After speaking with his potions professor about how it was not proper to have a relationship with his students.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

By now, everyone knew that Snape was being messed with. First his hair, then Miss Chang and her questions, then 'winning' at the game of musical chairs, the engagement ring fiasco, something about Snape being followed around the school by a plant, being dragged through shops with a student and the headmaster, the potions pillow fight, the morning wake up calls, and now this.

As with most schools, stories have ways of getting passed around quite quickly, so it wasn't very strange that people already knew about Snapes nighttime visits from a house elf, even if it was only a few hours ago, when everyone had been asleep. (Save the girls, Dobby and, of course, Snape)

Although no one knew exactly WHY this was happening, and not even knowing everyone who was involved, all four houses, and yes, even Snape's own house, could finally say that the all agreed on one thing.

Whoever was doing this, and for whatever reason, they didn't care. They also didn't care how many house points these people were losing. Every member of every house would happily give up every point they had ever earned, just to have these jokes and pranks continue.

Two unlikely people were having the same exact thought at the moment, although they would never vocalize their thoughts to anyone, Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore both thought that, not only did Snape deserve what was happening, but that in the long run, it would somehow do the uptight professor some good.


	9. Susan

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

**Chapter 9: Susan**

It was Susan's turn to mess with Snape. She had chosen what to do, but she didn't realize just how difficult this would be. She needed Snape to call on her in class to answer a question. She had been waiting for over a week and was beginning to get frustrated.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Susan was once again in potions class. The past week she had been looking attentive in class so her professor would call on her, but that wasn't working. So, perhaps if she were to just stare at the wall or desk and begin day dreaming maybe he would call on her.

Resting her head on her palm with her elbow on the desk, she picked out one of the jars on the class shelves and stared, never blinking.

She must have really started to day dream, for she never heard her professor yelling her name. He approached her desk and slammed his hands on the table, sandwiching Susan between his arms, and stared at her eyes not an inch from her nose.

He then called her name out once more, but that was a big mistake. He was so close to her face and so loud, that he scared the crap out of her. She had to have jumped at least two feet off her chair, and ended up bashing Snape in the nose with the top of her head. Now that wasn't meant to happen, but it was a lovely bonus as far as Susan was concerned.

After her professor stopped bleeding and cleaned himself off, he turned to her once more.

"Miss Bones! I am so sorry to have disturbed you! But, if you would be kind enough, do you think we could return to ours lessons?" Snape spat. "Now, one more time, Miss Bones, would you care to tell me what the Wolfsbane Potion is used for?"

He FINALLY asked her a question!

She looked back down at her desk and shook her head.

"Pardon me? Did you just refuse to answer me?" Snape was slowly turning red.

Never lifting her gaze to meet her professors, she, again kept her mouth closed and shook her head.

"May I ask WHY you will not look at me or answer my questions?" he asked.

Again, all she did was shake her head.

"That will be 10 points from Hufflepuff, and unless you would like detention for a week you will tell me why you refuse to answer my question!"

"Uh. Well… I-" she still did not gaze towards her professor, "Sir… well, y-you uh, you look like someone… uh, someone that, well, that hurtmewheniwaslittle." She finished quickly.

"Care to try that end part one more time Miss Bones? I look like someone that…."

Taking a long, deep breath, "that hurt me when I was little!" she yelled. Bursting into tears she ran from the classroom, slamming the door on her way out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Once in the hall she made a beeline for the bathroom. Taking out her wand, she got rid of her tears, and the redness and puffiness in her eyes. Checking herself over once more to make sure there were no signs of crying, she left the bathroom and made her way back to potions class.

Opening the door slowly and quietly, she poked her head in the class, and saw that Snape was in his supply closet. Slipping into the classroom, she went and sat in her seat and resumed copying the notes from the blackboard.

When Snape came back into the class, he didn't notice Susan right away. When he did, his face began to turn red once more and started to make his way to her desk. Looking at her face, there was no indication that she had just fled the room crying and screaming.

When he was only a foot or two from her, he cleared his throat, "Miss Bones! So nice you decided to grace us with your presence once more. Now, what is the Wolfsbane Potion used-"

Susan had looked back at her professor as he was talking, and she ever so slowly put a look of terror on her face. When he had tried to ask her to answer the question, she jumped from her seat.

"NO! Please! I'll be good! I'll be good! NO! Not the basement again! I'm scared! It's dark down there!" she yelled out. Then grabbing her bag, she ran out of the class.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She stood in the hallway thinking if she should do that once more, or if she should just leave before he was able to give her detention.

Getting detention would be worth it.

She began to slowly open the classroom door, and peeked her head inside. Snape was only ten feet from her, with his back to her. He must have heard the door opening again, or it was the looks on the students faces that told him she was at the door again.

As he turned to face her, she let out a high pitched scream, and turn and ran from the dungeons, yelling and screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, so Snape would be able to hear her the entire way.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Drawing his wand, Snape placed a locking charm on the door. She wasn't going to pull this crap again, at least for today.

Turning to his class to resume his lecture, he was quite surprised by the looks his class was throwing his way. If looks could kill, he would be dead twenty times. Apparently his class was angry with him for making the girl upset. It was obvious to him that he wasn't going to get any work done today, he unlocked the door then dismissed the class.

'I swear, every year, they get more and more retarded.' Running his hand over his face, he plopped into his chair. Thankfully that was his last class for the day. He sat in that chair for hours, never moving or blinking. Finally sometime after midnight he made his way to his quarters and collapsed on his bed.


	10. Hermionetake two

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

**Chapter 10: Hermione- take two**

It was 6am the day after Susan's little display in class. Professor Snape was still in bed with his blankets pulled up over his head. He had been awake for about half an hour and just couldn't drag himself out of bed. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was afraid to leave his quarters today. Well, not really afraid… he just didn't want to deal with any students.

He found the strength to sit up in bed when his stomach growled reminding him that if he wanted to eat, he would have to face the rest of the world. After bathing and dressing he was debating with himself. One part of him wanted to just ignore the monsters that people try to pass off as children, and the other part wanted to get out there and kick some ass.

He finally decided to just see if anything would happen today, and if it did, well, he'd just cross that bridge when he came to it.

And if he snapped and killed someone, well, then that would be Albus's problem, now wouldn't it?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Hermione had been up all night trying to find a potion or charm to give herself a new face and hair. Hours of searching she finally found what she was looking for. Just a very simple potion, and it would take only an hour to finish. All she needed was a strand of hair the color and texture she wanted, two drops of a simple food coloring, and a photo.

The first drop of food coloring, the color she wanted her eyes to turn, and for the second, she just had to mix a few colors to get the huge she desired which would change the color of her skin. She needed to find a photo of someone whose facial bone structure she wanted and when she was drinking the potion, only needed to look at the photo.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The girls all decided to head to the room of requirement early this morning to discuss what to do next. All eight girls had done something to Snape, even Dobby. They needed to decide if they were going to keep going, or stop.

They had planned on meeting at 5. It was now 5:20 and all the girls were in the room with the exception of Hermione. Hermione was never late, they all hoped that everything was ok. Just as the girls were going to leave to try and locate her, the door opened. "Finally!" all the girls said at once.

But, it wasn't Hermione. This girl had jet black hair past her waist, straight and shiny, her eyes were black. She had a lovely, flawless skin tone, she was very, very pale, with a cute little nose and high cheek bones with a perfect hour-glass figure and was 5'7". This girl looked like the female version of their potions professor!

All seven girls were thinking "SHIT!" No one was supposed to see them all together!

"What are you doing here? Get out! This is a private meeting! And don't you DARE tell anyone you saw us here, you understand me?" Pansy yelled.

The girl didn't turn to leave, instead she began laughing. Her laugh was familiar.

"Calm down, geeze, it's me, Hermione!" the girl stated, "I just altered my appearance."

You could see the relief flash across the face of each girl.

"Don't scare us like that! We thought we were gonna be caught!" Millicent whined.

"Sorry girls, and sorry I'm late. But, we gotta get a move on." Said Hermione.

"Why the rose petals?" Luna asked.

'Rose petals?' the girls thought. No one had noticed the large basket filled with rose petals that Hermione was holding.

"Well, that's why we need to get going! If I were you, I'd try and think of a reason to be in the dungeons when Snape gets up to go to breakfast! Which I believe will be soon, so I gotta hurry!" with that Hermione dashed out the door.

While her plan wasn't going to really embarrass her professor, well, maybe it would slightly, but that wasn't the point of why she chose to do. She decided on this, because, students seeing what was going to happen would alter their opinion of Snape slightly. And maybe, just maybe, Snape wouldn't seem so terrifying to all the students anymore.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Snape was standing in his quarters with his hand on the door knob. Closing his eyes, he sent a prayer up to any deity that could be listening, to please keep those brats away from him. Just ONE day. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Jumping at least three feet in the air, he let out an blood curdling scream then slammed his door shut. Standing not an inch from his door was a STUDENT.

'DAMN IT all! I just screamed like a little girl in front of a student. There goes my reputation.' He moaned to himself.

'What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just cower in my quarters. I can't let these students scare ME! I'm supposed to scare THEM!'

Taking another breath, he opened his door again, knowing the girl was there so he didn't scream. Glaring at the girl he noticed she wasn't wearing a school robe with any house on it., instead she had a patch that had all four house colors, but only had two S's interlaced over her heart. Taking a closer look, he knew he had never seen this student before, but somehow she looked oddly familiar. He just couldn't place it.

"Get the hell away from me!" Snape screamed. The girl, however only took a step back away from him but didn't leave. 'Fine' he thought. She, at least, wasn't in his face any longer. As he was lifting his foot to take a step towards the stairs, she immediately dipped her hand into her basket and threw a handful of rose petals at his feet. He froze.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Snape snapped throwing a glare at her that would leave a first year in tears.

She never said a word. Just stood to the side with a slight smile on her face. Not even giving a hint that she heard him.

He stood in the same spot for almost five minutes, trying to stare her down. But she was showing no sign of breaking. Sighing, that the world was out to get him, he shook his head and resumed his walk.

Regardless of any look her threw her way, or any threats he could spout to her, she was relentless. She would walk on his left about a half a step in front of him, throwing rose petals at his feet. He also noticed that no matter how many petals she threw to the floor her basket remained full. He had been hoping he could lead her in circles, thus, causing her to run out.

Finally, he realized she wasn't going away and he was still hungry. But who the hell would be afraid of a professor that someone throwing petals at his feet look? How can he seem intimidating with ROSE PETALS?

So, he came to term with his fate and began towards the now PACKED great hall for breakfast.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Walking through the Great Hall on the way to the head table, he finally realized why this girl looked familiar. Every student he passed would lean over to their friends, and talk in a loud whisper, "I didn't know Snape had a DAUGHTER!" "Wow. Who knew a child from that greasy GIT could be so beautiful!" "I can't believe he makes his daughter follow him around, throwing petals for him to walk on, talk about a big ego." "HA! Snape likes roses! Must not be as macho as he'd like us to believe!"

By the time he made it to his seat he was receiving curious or even GIDDY looks from the students, and accusing looks from his fellow professors. With the exception of the headmaster who had that infuriating smile and that damned twinkle working overtime.

'Merlin, please, let the floor open up and swallow me whole.' Apparently today wouldn't be any better for poor Snape.


	11. Ginny Take two, part one

A/N: Ok, as said before my boyfriend of over three years and I have broken up and I didn't feel much like writing anything. Well, I'm much better now, so I'm gonna give this a go! Sorry for the long wait!

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!

Chapter 11: Ginny Take Two

Later that same evening the girls got together in the room of requirement. However two people were not sitting with the rest of the group, they were off on their own in a corner whispering. What Ginny and Millicent could be talking about, the rest had no idea.

Hermione and Pansy were about to go ask the girls what they were up to when Millicent suddenly laughed, stood up and ran out the door. It was only then that Ginny rejoined the rest.

"What was that about, and where did she go?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well, before I answer you, I want to wait until she gets back. If she doesn't have what I need, it will be pointless anyway. So she just ran back to her dorm room to check on something for me." Ginny replied. "But if she DOES have what I need, I'M doing the next prank."

So the girls were left for almost twenty minutes before Millicent came running back into the room, holding something in her hand, with a huge goofy smile on her face.

"YES!" Ginny hissed and ran to Millicent.

Ginny gently removed what was in her hand and asked, "You're SURE this is his right?"

"Look at the color and length! How could it be anyone else's!" Millicent replied.

Ginny then made her way back to the group holding something long, but very thin in her fingers.

"This, Ladies," Ginny began, "is a piece of Dumbledore's hair! And this is what will help me with my next prank. So ladies, let me be the first to tell you that all classes will be canceled this Friday for a 6th and 7th year field trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, to see what we learn at school put to use in the outside world. Oh, and our lovely potions professor will be the one to take us!"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Snape was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was just an idiotic student he growled and yelled, "WHAT do you WANT?" Then marched to the door and flung it open.

"Well, Severus, if that is how you answer the door, no wonder your students are afraid of you."

Snape's face paled. "I'm sorry Albus... long day, you know? Thank Merlin tomorrow is Friday."

"Oh, it's quite alright my boy," Albus replied, "but, about tomorrow… there has been a little change. Then proceeded to explain all about the field trip.

After finishing up and still not being invited into Snape's office, he swept past a stunned professor, took and seat sat down and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"But… Albus! WHY? Why me? Alone? Why no McGonagall or Flitwick? I'm sure he'd love it!" Then Snape's eyes narrowed and fixed upon the headmaster's face. "Sir, since when do we do these fieldtips?"

"No, no, field TRIP, my boy" Replied Dumbledore.

"Whichever! Since when do we do those? Oh, oh, OH! I get it!" the professor was beginning to grin like mad, "this is another joke! Let me guess, Polyjuice? Is that you, Miss Granger? Or Miss. Lovegood? Well, why don't we just sit a while longer, no?" With that the potion master whipped out his wand and bound the 'headmaster' to his chair.

The minutes seemed to crawl for Severus, but he was surprised to see the impersonator completely non-plussed.

"Well, I do believe your hour is almost up." He was correct. The one hour mark had just passed.

What Snape saw when he turned back to the 'headmaster' shocked him so badly that his eyes rolled up in his head and fell with a dull _thud _on the floor.

Short I know. And a teaser! Sorry! Don't hurt me. This chapter was and still is hard for me to write not many funny thoughts in my head at the moment. BUT I will try my best to get the rest of this chapter up before Friday.

Sorry for the long wait!

Keep reviewing! Please?


	12. Ginny take two, part 2

**I do not own anything Harry Potter; no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

A/N: See, told you it would be a short wait! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

_**About one hour earlier:**_

_Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall eating lunch._

All of a sudden the large double doors opened with a bang that caused all conversations to halt and every head to whip around to see who made the loud noise.

Luna Lovegood came tearing up the path between the tables towards the Gryffindors, making a beeline for Hermione. The light and airy look that usually graced her was completely gone and instead replaced with nerves and a small amount of terror.

"Hermione! Come quick!" she whispered so no one, not even Ron, who was leaning in to listen, could hear. "It's Ginny, we need you!"

That was all Hermione needed to hear, she jumped to her feet grabbed her bag and dashed from the hall with Luna, without a word to Harry or Ron.

"Well, that was RUDE!" Ron yelled at Hermione's back. "She's mental!" Then returned to his Lunch without seeing a slight glint of panic in Harry's eyes. Hermione was going to be late for class! She would NEVER be late, unless someone was in trouble! He decided to try and get an answer from her later. And if she wouldn't talk, well, he would just have to use his other means to find out.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

As Hermione and Luna drew closer to the Room of Requirement Hermione could hear some sort of fight. Walking in she saw every girl, with the exception of Ginny, whom Hermione didn't see, trying to calm a slightly frightened, but very pissed off Dobby. Then she noticed in the corner of the room a small space closed off with curtains"

"DOBBY!" Hermione hated to yell at him, but she needed answers in order to help, but no one could tell her a thing while trying to get Dobby under control.

Dobby's head snapped up at her voice, and stopped putting up a fight. "Miss Hermione! Evil master is here! Behind the curtain! I must get the headmaster!" he squeaked.

Was he telling her that VOLDERMORT was behind that curtain?

"What evil master, Dobby? You're a free elf, you don't have a master!" Hermione replied.

"Lucius Malfoy" Pansy whispered from the corner of her mouth, then louder continued, "its Ginny, the hair was his, not Dumbledore's. I don't know how his hair got onto Millicent's robes. Dobby saw her then just started freaking out trying to report it, but if he does, we're in some serious trouble!"

Relief flooded Hermione, "Thank MERLIN!" she said before sitting heavily onto the floor. She was so relived; she started to laugh until tears were streaming down her face. One glance at the looks of confusion on the others faces caused her to laugh harder, causing her face to turn beet red, and was also not able to make any sound from her mouth, so her laughs were silent ones.

It took her well over ten minutes to calm down enough to speak.

"I was so worried! I thought she was killed! Or even…" the next word she whispered, "expelled! I'm just so happy that she was okay, that I can't help it."

Turning back to Dobby she said, "Don't worry, Dobby, its ok. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just needed some quiet. It's only Ginny Weasley, you know, Harry's Miss Wheezy? Her potion went wrong. Look, in about twenty minutes she'll be herself again. We'll stay here until then, and if its still Malfoy, we'll all go see the headmaster. Is that ok?"

Dobby looked frightfully back towards the curtains and nodded.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Twenty Five minutes later:**

The girls all glanced down at Dobby as Hermione slowly eased the curtain back with her wand from a safe distance. She didn't want to risk her life by getting too close to the curtains and have Dobby think he had to save her. She still remembered how he tried to "save" Harry's life years before.

Dobby had hid his face in his hands and was shaking and saying, "It's just Miss Wheezy, just Miss Wheezy," under his breath. When the curtain was fully opened, Hermione told him to look up.

Dobby peeked through his fingers, then, with a happy squeal, launched himself at Ginny's knees knocking her over onto her butt.

After struggling for five minutes she said, "Dobby, it's ok. You can let me up. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

With one last squeeze, he let go and helped her to her feet.

"Well," said Ginny, "that was a waste of good potion." She peeked at her watch, then took a sideways glance at Hermione in the corner of her eye. "Um, Hermione, you're about thirty minutes late for class." She spoke only to her, for she knew the rest of the girls didn't care.

Before the whole sentence was out of Ginny's mouth, you could see the hem of Hermione's robe disappear through the open door.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The next morning Hermione was very rudely ripped from a lovely dream by a small, redheaded and… ugh, cheerful _thing_ that was attempting to pull her from her bed by her ankles.

"Ginny, I received a detention last night because of a mix up with your potion. I know it wasn't all your fault, but if you do not cease and desist I WILL jinx you into next week. NOW!" Hermione roared.

"Hermione, please, get up! You have to read the new sign on the board in the common room!" With that she dashed from the room and down the stairs.

A new sign? THAT'S why she was, literally, being dragged out of bed? Oh, she'll get up, but was going to take her damn sweet time going to the common room. After about twenty minutes she decided to head down. She was, although she would never say this aloud, quite curious to see what put Ginny on cloud 9.

Descending the stairs, yet still on the seventh floor she could feel waves of excitement crashing all around her. However, she could also detect some anger and resentment.

Stepping into the room, she saw that she was correct. It looked as though the conflict of emotions were divided by age. All the sixth and seventh years seemed down right giddy, while about 80 of the younger years were trying to get lasers to shoot from their eyes at the older students.

While she was slowly walking towards the notice board, Ginny must have seen her and decided she wasn't walking fast enough, for she came running over, and for the second time in thirty minutes Hermione found herself being dragged around.

Skimming the board, she located the new poster. With every line she read her jaw dropped lower and lower. After reading it through the first time, she rubbed her eyes, thinking she was seeing things, and read it once more. She wasn't seeing things, the message hadn't changed.

**All 6th and 7th years**

**As a treat, all 6th and 7th year classes are canceled and will instead be going on a trip to get a tour of the new shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.**

**This trip is for fun, but also educational.**

**It will give all a chance to see a different way of putting your education to use.**

**Any student who wishes to go (and have had their Hogsmeade permission slips signed) will meet with Professor Snape in the entrance hall following breakfast.**

**Anyone who wishes to stay behind will have study hall in the great hall! **

**Enjoy!**

**Headmaster**

**Albus Dumbledore**

This time, it was Hermione who grabbed Ginny and took off for her room. As soon as the door was closed, she put a silencing spell and locking charm in place.

Turning to Ginny, Hermione asked, "What happened? We screwed up yesterday! Were all the girls with you when you took the potion? Cause I didn't do anything."

Ginny's response was a nod and she slowly and carefully said, "I thought you did it. That's why I was so happy. The girls were with me, well, Luna left to get you, but she wasn't gone a whole hour, and didn't come back looking like Dumbledore. But, if none of us did it, who did? And how did they find out what we were going to do?"

All Hermione could do in response was to shrug her shoulders.


	13. Ginny take two, end

**I do not own anything Harry Potter; no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

_Later Friday Night:_

"ok, I called this meeting so we could try and figure out who pulled our prank, and how they found out about it." Hermione was standing in front of the other seven girls plus Dobby in the R.O.R. after having spent the day at Fred and George's shop.

"Well, I know of one way of maybe finding out, but it would blow our cover and most likely result in one or more of us being killed." Luna spoke up, "one of us COULD ask Snape."

The other girls glared at her like she was... well... looney.

"Oh yea, lets do that, and while we're at it, why don't we tell him it was us that changed his hair, and that Hermione was the reason he ended up in a dress in the great hall! We're NOT going to ask him, because we're NOT giving up!" The girls stared in shock, as it was Hannah that said this.

After a few minutes of being stared at Hannah sighed and said, "Look, I don't know about the rest of you, but this isn't just about pranking Snape anymore. I really enjoy being friends with all of you. And I hope that after all this is done, we can stay friends and not have to worry about being caught together anymore."

Hermione looked from one girl to the other. She thought that after all this, they would just return to their normal lives and their normal friends. So she was very surprised to feel depressed when thinking of not seeing these girls anymore. And taking a good look at each girl in turn, she could see the same shock and thoughts reflected in the seven pairs of eyes. Whether they wanted to or not, they somehow managed to become friends.

"Well then, we're just going to have to think of some way of finding out without risking our lives." concluded Hermione.

"Ummm, Miss Hermione? I could always listens in on the professors. Try to find out for yous all." Dobby said a little sheepishly.

The girls looked on Dobby with warm smiles and all said together: "Thanks, Dobby."

**A/N: ok, REALLY, REALLY short, I know. I just needed a short chapter to end this prank. And don't worry, by the end of the story you will find out who did it.**

**Also, sorry for the long wait. I've just started a new job and am still getting used to getting up in the morning for work. So, I PROMISE the next chapters will not take me this long! I promise!**


	14. Cho take two, part one

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!

**Room of Requirement:**

"Ok, since my last prank had to do with clothes, and was a lot of fun, I'd like to continue with the clothing theme." Cho announced to the girls.

"Is there anything you need? Or need us to help you with?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I am going to need some help. I'm not quite sure how to pull off what I'd like to do..."

After explaining just what it was she wanted to do, it took the girls hours to think of how to pull it off, and to place the charms they needed.

**Snape:**

'So far so good' Snape thought making his way up to breakfast. 'No visits from any house-elves or anything else through the night, no student waiting outside my door.'

Oh, but he spoke too soon.

His trip into the great hall, and his entire breakfast went by without incident. He was starting to get very nervous. He also made it all the way to his class room and half way through his first class without anything happening.

"LONGBOTTOM! Did you stir that 12 times CLOCKWISE or COUNTERCLOCKWISE? I will assume, since your potion is now spewing black smoke into my class, that you stirred it clockwise! 20 points from Gryffindor and detention..." Snape trailed off. Some how his left shoe had just disappeared.

He quickly looked around the classroom, trying to spot a student with their wand out. He couldn't see any. But just because he didn't see any, didn't mean there wasn't one somewhere.

"All right! That's it! All students line up in front of my desk, WITH YOUR WANDS! I am going to test every single one of them to see what spell you used last."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy pale and whip out his wand and cast a simple Scourgify.

"MALFOY!" Snape bellowed. Everyone was shocked. Snape never yelled at a Slytherin, let alone MALFOY! "Are you hiding a spell from me? Are you the one who took my shoe? 20 points from..." Snape trailed off again, this time, his right shoe disappeared. Since he was watching Malfoy at the time, he knew it wasn't him.

"Ok, everyone but Malfoy, line up!" He yelled to the rest of the class.

With nervous glances towards each other, the entire class lined up in front of Snape's desk. After ten minutes, he had only tested two wands. Because not only was he checking the wands, he was also questioning each student, well, more like interrogating each student. Another twenty minutes passed and the bell to signal the end of the class came and went but yet only five students left at the bell, the five that Snape had finished with.

By now his second class of the day had already filed in and took their seats, casting puzzled glances at their classmates.

Finally there were only three students left to have their wands tested, and unfortunately for them, it was the Gryffindor trio.

"Well well well . Looks like it comes down to you three... again" Snape sneered.

Harry and Ron cast nervous glances to each other. They knew they didn't do anything, but Snape wouldn't believe them, even after checking their wands. They looked to Hermione and were greatly surprised to see her looking calm and collected. She knew Snape wouldn't find anything in her wand, or the boys.

"Miss Granger, you first." Snape called to Hermione.

She stepped forward and handed the professor her wand. After Snape checked her wand, he was disappointed to find nothing that could have removed his shoes. He called Ron next, and the same with him, nothing that could have made his shoes disappear.

"Mister Potter, through the process of elimination it has come to you." Snape spat out while snatching Harry's wand from his hand as Hermione and Ron left the class. "I see no need to even check your wand. Detention for a week, and I think 40 points from Gryff..." the professor trailed off again. This wasn't possible. He felt something odd with his left foot, he glanced down and saw that his sock was now gone.

Looking from his foot to Harry, Snapes face was turning red with anger. He thought he had Potter. However, since his sock was removed while he was holding the boys wand, he had no choice. He thrust Harry's wand back into his hand and ordered him from his class.

By now Snapes second year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class was half over. He waved his wand at the board and instructions appeared.

"Get to work." He barked.

Twenty minutes into his lesson, he could be found berating another poor student who had messed up her potion.

"How could you screw up? This is the easiest potion to make! A first year could brew this without incident. 10 points from Hufflepuff. I suggest you study before next class." He left the student close to tears. He was so wound up, he didn't notice that now his right sock had disappeared.


	15. Cho take two, part two of two

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**

* * *

During lunch break, Snape made his way to his chambers. Not only had he lost his socks and shoes, he had now also lost his cloak and his underwear. As he was about to enter his quarters who should show up, but the headmaster. He always seemed to show up when you least wanted him to. 

"Severus, I would like a word, please come with me to my office." Spoke the headmaster. Not even waiting to make sure Snape was following, he started off towards his office, secure in knowing that the professor would follow.

Once or twice on their trek to the Dumbledores office, Snape tried to explain that he needed to get to his rooms before lunch was over to get another pair of socks and shoes. But every time he opened his mouth, the headmaster somehow knew he was going to speak and told him to wait until they were in his office.

Thirty minutes later, and irate potions master was storming from the headmasters office down towards his classroom. Dumbledore wanted to make sure he was ok. To ask if he needed some time off. He told the damn old goat that yeah, he needed this lunch break off! He needed to go get some socks and shoes but the damn guy just wouldn't LISTEN! Now he had to teach the remainder of his classes for the day minus socks, shoes, his cloak, and his damn underwear.

Marching into his class, he noticed that for the first time ever all the studentswere in the class ten minutes before it was supposed to startand theywere all sitting quietly waiting for him. Probably heard about his socks and what not disappearing and wanted to make sure they got a good seat just in case anything would happen in their class.

Unfortunately for them, they were staying quiet and, amazingly not one person messed up through out the entire lesson. So they never saw anything strange happen in their class. Snape was starting to think that it was over for the day, and that nothing more would happen.

News traveled fast through the school about what was going on with their favorite professor, so all students were trying to stay quiet in the background and just kept an eye on him. The rest of his classes went by without anything happening to his clothes.

At the final bell he swept from the class before any of the students. He was going to make sure to get into his quarters before dinner that night. Once arriving he opened his chest and drawers and pulled out a pair of socks, underwear, a cloak and some shoes. Putting the articles on, he left his rooms and made his way to the great hall for dinner.

Hermione was making her way down the stairs with Harry and Ron going down to dinner. With all the work her and the girls were putting in to getting even with Snape, she hardly ever spent anytime with her two best friends any longer. Just as they were entering the great hall, a drawling voice came from behind them.

"Hey Weasley! Are you the one taking Snape's clothes? I'm sure his clothes must seem quite nice to you, all your clothes were all ready worn by, what? Four of your brothers before you got them? Oh wait, or is it five? Just because your parents can't afford to get you any more clothes doesn't mean you should start stealing from a professor!" Malfoy called out to Ron.

Before Hermione even had a chance to really think about what was happening her, Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny had all pulled their wands on the irritating Slytherin.

However before anyone had the chance to let a spell loose, Snape had just made it to the top of the stairs from the dungeons.

"What is going on here?" he bellowed.

As one the Gryffindors attempted to explain what had happened, but Snape only sneered at them and motioned for Malfoy to explain.

"Well you see Professor, I was just talking to Weasley about his family when all of a sudden they all turned their wands on me. Thank Merlin you showed up! Who KNOWS what would have happened if you hadn't." Malfoy answered with a smirk.

Turning back to the nine Gryffindors Snape said, "Well, lets see, I think 50 points each so that would be 450 points from Gryffindor and a months detention each." By the end of the sentence the crowd that had formed around the group was staring wide-eyed at Snape. As he had been taking points from the nine students something began to happen.

First his two socks disappeared, followed closely by his shoes, his cloak, his underwear, his shirt, his pants and the ninth thing to go missing surprised everyone, next to go was his long greasy black hair. Underneath was long, clean and bright red hair. Apparently he was unable to return his normal hair from the first prank and just wore a muggle hair piece!

It took only seconds for the professor to realize what was happening, but he was completely surrounded by students so it took him, in his opinion, much too long to make his way from the entrance hall and down into the dungeons.

Blinded by rage, it took Snape a little longer than usual to find his way to his chambers. He ran through the door and slammed it then reached for his wand to cast a locking charm. Only to find that his wand which was usually in his pocket was gone.

'They have gone TOO FAR this time! I will find out who is behind this, and when I do, I'm going to KILL THEM!' Snape vowed.

* * *

A/N: See I told you it wouldn't be that long until I updated. Hope you're all still enjoying the story. And as always please R&R! Thanks! 


	16. Luna take two

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!

* * *

Dungeons

Snape awoke the next morning in his bed after a quite night without being woken throughout the night by anything or anyone. But as we all know, his day wouldn't stay this quiet.

Lying in bed, he started thinking back on all he had been through lately, trying to figure out why. He knew a couple of the who, but he knew that there were more people involved. He also thought about the field trip he had to take, and just who it was that had him do it. He was quite sure it wasn't anything he had done during this school year. It had started just after the start of the first term. He didn't think it was anything he had done the year before, they would have tried to get back at him before now, wouldn't they?

After lying in bed thinking for some time, he quickly realized a couple of things. One, his hand was wet, two his hand was resting in a bowl of water and three... he had apparently wet himself. He knew someone had done this, he would NEVER have done this on his own, he just couldn't figure out how his hand being in water would cause that to happen.

Walking through his rooms towards the bathroom he also noticed his missing clothes from the day before had somehow found their way into his quarters and were thrown over a chair. Luckly, his wand was with them.Leaving the clothingfor the house elves he continued on his way to the bathroom. Reaching the door, he noticed that it was mostly closed. He always left the door open. Pulling out his wand, he stood in front of the door, then raising his foot, kicked it open as hard as he could. As he was beginning to rush through the door, a huge bucket of ice water fell, and landed directly on his head. Deciding to simply ignore it for now, he proceeded to get into the shower and got ready for the day ahead.

Clean (or so he would believe), dry and hungry Snape reached out for his door knob but quickly released it. He whipped out his wand to detect any possible spells or charms on his door or right behind it. Finding none, he grabbed the door knob, turned it, then tried to pull his door open. Something would not let him open his door!

He was twisting and turning the door knob and pulling hard on the door when finally he felt something snap and was thrown backwards from his own relentless pulling then landed hard on his left arm and shoulder. Rising and rubbing his arm, he left his room to examine the outer door knob. There was some string dangling from his door and looking across the hall he noticed the same string hanging from the other door. Someone had tied string to both door knobs together so you wouldn't be able to open either one.

However, because of all these little incidents, he was now running late, and would not make it to breakfast.

So it was one PISSED off potions master that swept into his classroom, well, attempted to sweep into his classroom. Just as he was passing over the threshold, his foot caught on something that sent him head first into the classroom floor.

After pausing a moment to push the urge to kill anything that moved down, Snape began to pull himself up from his little trip and turned to face the students only to find that the students weren't facing _him_.

With the exception of his, all the desks and tables and chairs in the classroom were now facing the back wall, with all of the dimwitted students sitting in the chairs with their backs to him!

"FIX YOUR DESKS NOW" Snape raged at the students back. However a thought quickly jumped to his attention: the students backs were to him, so they didn't see him fall! That made him feel slightly better. Until he looked at the back wall. It wasn't a wall any longer. It was a mirror. So the little creatures did see his fall.

After all the desks were turned, Snape started them on their next potion. At least it wasn't the Gryffindor class. It was the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years. Snape decided to get some grading done while they were working so HOPEFULLY he would make it up to lunch today.

Just as he was sitting down a very loud, and very RUDE sound came from his chair! Every student looked up, and had tears in their eyes from trying not to laugh at their professor.

Deciding against grading, Snape jumped to his feet to stalk around the class and yell at the students. As he was getting closer to the back of the room, he was getting closer to the mirror at the back of the class.

It was then he noticed big blotches of red, green, yellow and blue paint on his face. Finally he gave up, dismissed his class and went to go hide in his rooms.

* * *

R.O.R.

"Wait, where did the ink come from?" Susan asked Luna.

"Oh, easy, while he was sleeping, I had Dobby go visit him a few times. Every time he went, he put a different color ink in Snapes hand, then tickled places on his face with a feather, so every time Snape tried to scratch his face, he just smeared ink all over his face." She replied with an easy smile.

'Muggles must think it's so easy to pull pranks with magic.' Luna thought to herself while the girls were talking,'but they don't realize that in our world, most magical peopledon't pay enough attention to anything muggle, makes them easy pickings for muggle pranks.'

* * *

A/N After writing this chapter I realized that in this story Cho would be a 7th year, Hermione, Millicent, Pansy, Hannah and Susan are in 6th, and Ginny and Luna are in 5th, therefore Ginny and Luna wouldn't have gone to Fred and George's shop. So, for this story, ginny and luna are 6th years for now... sorry about that! Forgive me.

and as always please r&r!

* * *

A/N2 (added 3/9/06)- ok, I've never done this before, but this was one of my favorite chapters. No more updates unless I get one review on this chapter! Sorry! 


	17. Millicent: take two

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!

* * *

In the room of requirement, Hannah was speaking with Hermione and Dobby about her new idea. She had a favor to ask each of them. She asked Dobby if it was possible for him to look through Harry's belongings to find certain strands of hair, and if he couldn't find it there, if he could some how get in touch with another house elf. Then she needed Hermione to warn Harry about what was going to happen. She wanted to get to Snape, not Harry. When they agreed to help, Dobby disappeared with a crack, and the girls all turned towards Millicent. 

"In the meantime," She began, "I'll put my next joke into action." And just like the others had done with their ideas, she refused to share with the others what was to happen, but told them all to keep an eye out, and for Hermione and Ginny to be careful, as the prank will appear as though it was coming from their house.

* * *

**The next day:**

The entire student body of Hogwarts was confused, save Millicent. Snape was _pissed_. That wasn't anything new, but they had no idea why. If they could see what he was seeing, then they would understand.

During breakfast, Snape had slammed the large doors open then strode through them with a look of utter loathing, glaring at the doors and down at his robes. He must have finally realized that the entire school was looking at him, teachers included, as though he were insane, he shot a scathing look at them, and stormed up to the head table. Sitting down he turned immediately towards Professor McGonagall.

"I don't want to hear a damn word from you," he hissed quietly to the confused professor. Then he faced the headmaster, "or you." Speaking to both he continued, "I am in no mood. I don't want to hear a whisper from you, I don't want to see any smirks, or smiles." Then focusing solely on Dumbledore, "and Merlin help you if I see ONE DAMN TWINKLE in your eye today!" With that, he turned and picked up his coffee cup only to throw it back onto the table in disgust.

By now, the students that had been at the teachers end of their house table began sliding down the bench, not caring that they were knocking the students at the other end off their seats. They had no idea what Snape was pissed about, but no one wanted to be anywhere near him.

Breakfast was filled with more of the same, Snape would pick something up, sneer at it, then either toss it back on the table, or use it grudgingly, with a deadly glare focused on it the entire time. If he was paying attention, he would have noticed that not one student was laughing at him, as he thought they would, and that they seemed even more confused than he.

As he rose and began to storm from the great hall, as habit, he lifted his hand to run it through his greasy hair. As soon as his hand touched his hair, he froze dead in his tracks. He conjured a mirror, closed his eyes took a deep breath then looked at his hair in the mirror. His eyes bugged out and his jaw all but hit the floor.

He slowly turned in place until he was facing the Gryffindor table. Searching up and down the frightend students faces unti he finally spotted Hermione.

She looked up, with of look of innocence, at her professor. She was prepared, this must be what Millicent had warned her and Ginny about.

"I don't know how or why you did this, but I will no longer stand for it!" By now he was screaming and all the students, with the exception of Hermione, were trembling in their seats, frightened for the poor girl. "200 Points from Gryffindor and a months detention with me, Miss Granger."

At that, Professor McGonagall had marched down the isle and when she reached her student and the irate potion master said, "And what has she done, PROFESSOR?"

Turning to look at his colleague he spat, "What has she done? WHAT HAS SHE DONE? Are you blind or JUST STUPID?" He screamed out.

As soon as the last word was out, he was facing the business end of a very pissed-off teachers wand.

"I don't know what your problem is lately, Severus, but if you ever speak to me that way again, I will make sure you are not able to say anything. Ever. Again. Do you understand me?" McGonagall spoke this with so much venom, that Severus broke out in a cold sweat. A few moments later, you could actually see in his eyes the very moment he realised what he had said and to who.

With much more control he responded, "I am so sorry Minerva, but HOW can you ask me what she's done? Look at me!" He ranted, pointing at his robe and hair. "THIS is what she's done! I tried to fix it myself, and when I couldn't I KNEW it was Miss Granger. Haven't you noticed anything this morning?" He asked with a confused look. "My hair, my robes, my fork and coffee cup? Hell, what about the DOORS?" he roared pointing at the huge doors that led to the entrance hall.

Taking a closer look at Snape's hair and robes and everything else he had pointed at Minerva tuned back, "Severus, there is nothing wrong," she then turned back to Hermione, "Miss Granger, you do not have any detention, and the 200 points will be returned." Taking a closer look at her student, she saw that Hermione had a slight smirk on her face. And she also realized that not once did she flinch or yell at her professor the entire time he was going off. Almost like she had expected it to happen.

"Oh, and 10 points to Gryffindor for keeping your cool and not lashing out while being yelled at by a professor, when you clearly didn't deserve it. Perhaps that is something some of your friends might be able to pick up." She ended sending a small glance at Harry, and all the students would have sworn that their stern professor had actually winked at him while she said that.

Taking one last look at Minerva, Snape glared at Hermione, "I know what you're doing, I don't now how, or why, but when I find out, it will be more than one month of detention."

Hermione just flashed him a huge grin, and with those last words, he swept from the room.

* * *

For the rest of the day and through all his classes, Snape tried to act as normal as possible. But every now and then, he would slip and students would catch him glaring at something, something that appeared to be perfectly normal to everyone else.

* * *

**R.O.R.:**

Hermione ran up to Millicent, "What was that?" she asked smiling.

As soon as the last girl entered the room, the door disappeared, she then turned to the group of girls waiting silently to find out what she had done.

"Oh, that?" Millicent asked with a sly grin, "nothing much. Just that everything he touches for the next week will turn red and gold, and only he can see it. Also, it will stay that way for months." She ended on a giggle.

Clasping a hand over her mouth Ginny laughed.

"I think, by the time we're finished with him, he'll end up in St. Mungo's!" she declared, and the rest of the girls let out a cheer in agreement.

* * *

**AN: **

Sorry about the long wait! I had the worst case of writers block EVER!

I hoped you enjoyed it, not one of my best, but oh well.

as always R&R please?


	18. Hannah: take two

Disclaimer: Just read the same one in the last 19 chapters. It hasn't changed, I still own nothing.

_**Gryffindor common room**_

"Alright Hermione, you have a lot to explain." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

Plastering an innocent look upon her face, Hermione turned towards one of her oldest friends, one that she had been blowing off a lot lately.

"Harry… I don't know what.."

"Save it." Harry cut her off in a scathing tone. Hermione knew she was in trouble now. Harry, grabbing her elbow, pulled her off to a quiet corner. "First, you're ignoring me and Ron. Then, you're late for class. Now Dobby has been asking questions about Grimmauld Place to Kreacher. Did you not think I would find out? Hermione, it's MY house! Of course I'd find out!"

At the ashamed look on her face, Harry changed his tone. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry to come off so angry. But I wont back down this time. I want some answers."

"Alright Harry, I was going to tell you soon anyway, I had to warn you about something…" Hermione then told Harry about everything. Pranking Snape ("I knew you had something to do with that, Hermione!), becoming friends with the other girls ("Has Hell frozen over?"), and warning him to Hannah's prank.

**_Snape's room_** (right after Millicent's prank)

Damn Gryffindors! Damn students! DAMN EVERYONE! How could Minerva SAY what she did? How could she take a students side over mine and then reward that damn student for what she did. Oh yes, Snape KNEW Hermione did something. What, he didn't know, but he was starting to believe the students were trying to get him to crack.

'Just want another Lockhart' he thought to himself. Well, that WOULDN'T happen. He wouldn't let these damn children get to him. Well, a least, not anymore.

_**Three Hours later**_

'Damn kids… damn! How? He's supposed to be DEAD! I knew it! I KNEW IT! They're all in this. Every last damn one of them. Hell, Voldemort is probably in on it!' (How could he be afraid to say the name of someone so hell-bent on driving him mad?)

Reaching into his closet, he grabbed a suitcase and threw some clothes in it, all the while mumbling to himself. Storming from his chambers he made his way up the stairs.

'These damn kids haven't won. Oh no. Just because the "headmaster" (he thought with a sneer) is making me take a week off, oh no, they have NOT WON!'

Snape hadn't realized that the screamed that last part as he was storming through the entrance hall and out of the front doors. Half the student body heard him, but only nine understood why everything was happening to him.

**_Earlier that day_**

Already on edge from seeing red and gold everywhere, Severus Snape was making his way, very carefully to his potion classroom. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth years. Snape couldn't help but think that at least it wasn't Gryffindors and his own Slytherins.

However, he didn't know, and would never know, that one of his Hufflepuff students (Hannah) was actually a Gryffindor. Yes, it was none other than our own Ginny Weasley so Hannah would be free for her 'prank'.

"Quiet! Get your ingredients, the directions are on the board." With a wave of his wand, words appeared on the black board, and his students jumped to their feet and got to work.

Stalking around the room, Snape would stop and sneer at some random students potion, before making a scathing remark, then going on his way. This was why he did not hear the dungeons classroom door open. He did however hear the gasp that went around the class. He straightened and glared at the closest student, and noticed the entire class was staring, wide-eyed, at someone standing inches behind him.

It was then he heard it. "Well hello, Snivillus." Right in his ear. Slowly he began to turn around.

'No, it can't be… he's dead. I'm just hearing things. No way.' He though. Apparently he turned around too slow, because by the time he made it all the way around, all he saw was a black cloak whipping out the door and just before Snape made it to the door, it had slammed in his face. In the mere seconds it too him to reopen the door, there was not a trace of anyone in sight.

He stormed into his class, only to find all his students still staring wide-eyed at the spot where the mystery guest had been standing.

"What do you all think you are doing? Is this, or is it NOT a CLASS? But yet, here you all are, just sitting around looking like idiots! DETENTION ALL OF YOU!" and with that, he whirled back through he door he had just entered. Just before the door closed, he shoved his head through the small space and growled out, "WELL? What are you all waiting for? Class dismiss-" He did not have a chance to finish this sentence for he never put his arm out to reach the door, which ended up slamming into his neck. With thoughts of embarrassment and disgust he left without another word. Whether he didn't say another word out of anger, or because of the door, even he doesn't know.

After leaving his potions class, Snape strode through the halls. He didn't really know where he was going until a couple hours later he found himself walking towards the headmasters office. He had had it. If the headmaster would do nothing, then he would take matters into his own hands, and be damned whatever Dumbledore had to say about it.

After barking out the password, Snape jumped onto the winding staircase and entered the headmasters office. Dumbledore was just sitting behind his desk with a cup of tea in his hand, and another piping hot mug, just for Severus, at the chair in front of his desk. After taking his seat, Snape opened his mouth to address the headmaster, but before he got one word out, Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Severus, I know what this is about. I understand everything that is going on, and I also know who is involved and I also know why." Seeing Snape's mouth open to ask a question, the headmaster continued.

"No, I will not tell you who, or why. You will find that out before this year is through. But I will tell you right now, no punishment will befall these students. I know it is wrong and disrespectful, but in a way, it will do you good. As to this mass detention you just gave to your students, it is canceled, and I will speak to the 'problem' students. Well, only a problem in your mind. I'm very sorry to be so cross, but, as I always say, I believe this for the greater good."

"I knew it!" Snape slammed down his mug of tea and screamed in the headmasters face. "As soon as I found out it really WAS you who made me watch those creatures on our field tip (Yes, tip, for he still couldn't remember it was a field trip), I knew you would do nothing to stop this. I don't care if you think it good for me, there is no right for a student to disrespect a teacher like this in front of other students! ALBUS are you the headmaster of this school, or those little MORONS?"

At this last word, Dumbledore was on his feet and red in the face. "You will never speak of a student like that to me, or any other person in this school ever again. I am sorry if this seems harsh, but now I truly believe you do deserve this. You are taking a week off, and no Severus it is not a suggestion. You will return to your quarters and pack a bag. And we will all see you again in another week."

With that the headmaster motioned towards the exit, and the fuming Snape rose from his seat and stomped from the room. It was there at the foot of the stairs that he ran into the person who had visited his classroom earlier in the day. Not believing his eyes, he began to approach the person, but before he got within ten feet of him the mystery-man took off towards the great hall.

Never realizing that it was now dinner time and the entire population of Hogwarts was in the great hall, he burst through the doors screaming, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I DON'T KNOW HOW…" but he trailed off. He had heard hundreds of breaths being taken, then as one, everyone in the great hall screamed.

Looking around, Snape realized that they didn't scream because he chased Sirius Black into the hall, but because every student, and teacher, were the spitting image of the same person he had just chased into this very room.

Snape stood, rooted to the spot, while his eyes roamed over the great hall. Everywhere he looked, there he was. Black at the Gryffindor table wearing red, at the Ravenclaw table wearing blue, the Hufflepuff table in yellow, and yes, he even saw Sirius Black sitting at the Slytherin table in green. He was even seated in all the chairs at the head table.

As soon as he felt his eyes begin to twitch, Snape spun around and headed for his chambers to pack.

"DAMN YOU BLACK!" He screamed once before leaving.

Never knowing that only he, Dumbledore and nine students would remember any of this in the morning, he cursed everything and anything he could think of.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait. And yes, before you tell me, I know that Dumbledore is so OOC in this story that it isn't funny… well, I mean I hope its funny… but you know what I mean. So yea. Also, just to clear things up. This takes place in Hermione's 7th year, Cho is in HER 7th year as well, and the first few chapters of HBP happened. Basically that Harry owns Grimmauld Place, but Dumbledore is alive. Also, I am running dry with ideas here, I think this chapter is good proof of that. So, if you have any good ideas, send 'em my way. The best one just might end up in my story.

So, as always please r&r! Hope you enjoy!


	19. Pansy Take two

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!****  
**

"It must be around here somewhere." Snape was mumbling under his breath as he was running wildly around the forbidden forest.He had been looking for days! His search had began in Hogsmeade, on the road leading to... somewhere. He couldn't remember where it was or even what the place was called anymore. Something was wrong, he had lived there for SIXTEEN years! How could he lose a building?  
He had sent a letter to Dumbledore by owl, or had tried to. He had written the letter, asking Dumbledore where he lived and how to return, then tied it to the owls leg. For a moment, the owl just sat there, and he was beginning to think that it wasn't going to move. It had looked up at him with a questioning look in his eyes, then it spread it's wings and took off. That had been five days ago, and he had received no reply. There were time when he felt as though he was standing right in front of where he was trying to go, but saw nothing. Just the lake, mountains, and Hogsmeade.

* * *

**One Week Earlier:**

"Professor, I have a question." Hermione had her hand raised at the end of her charms class, and was waiting for Flitwick to make his way over to her.  
"Yes, Miss Granger? Did you have a question about the essay?" He asked as he finally reached her through all the students standing around.  
"Oh, ummm, no. This is some... extra credit I'm working on. I was just wondering... what would happen to people inside a building when..."

* * *

**Later that day (room of requirement)**  
"Okay, so everyone will be fine, so long as they are all inside when it happens. I'm thinking the best time to do it will be really late at night, when everyone is in bed." Hermione told the girls.  
Turing towards Pansy she asked, "You know how to do it, right? If anything was to go wrong"  
With a sigh Pansy answered, "I'm sure, relax Hermione! Geeze, you're the one that taught me, remember?" She rolled her eyes as she watched Hermione blush. "Okay, so tonight, as we're sneaking out, check the beds in your houses. Make sure everyone is in bed," said Hermione, "But there's no way of making sure the professors are all inside... we'll just have to hope that they are."

* * *

**2am that same night, in the room of requirement**

All eight girls had checked each bed on their way out, and every student was where they were supposed to be. With a glance at the other seven girls, Pansy took a deep breath, raised her wand, and cast her spell.

* * *

The moment the charm was set, an owl carrying a letter to a student from his parents suddenly stopped. Glancing from side to side she spotted a tree and landed on the top most branch. This had never happened to her before, and wasn't sure what she should do. Should she stay here and hope that whatever happened would fix itself, or should she return home with the letter unsent? A returned letter would cause panic among parents. Not wanting to cause any panic or trouble, the owl settled down on the branch, tucked her head under her wing, and decided to wait it out.  
Through the days that followed the single owl was joined by more each day. Apparently they didn't want to frighten their owners either by returning home with the letters.

* * *

**A few days later:**  
Hermione was sitting in the common room one evening with Harry and Ron finishing up their homework for the next day. Well, Harry and Ron were, Hermione was writing a letter. "So, Hermione," Ron said turning to face her, "where have you been? You're never around anymore"  
Finishing up the sentence she was writing to give herself a moment to find an answer, she then looked up and just as she opened her mouth to answer, Harry elbowed her in the side, then nodded towards someone who had just entered through the portrait hole.  
She turned in her seat, and her jaw dropped. Professor Dumbledore was standing just inside the room, with a slight smile on his face, scanning the room apparently looking for someone.  
Hermione saw Ginny give her a fleeting look of panic, and made a jerky move as though to approach Hermione, but before she could Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
"Ah, Miss Weasley there you are! If you don't object, might I have a quick word with you?" Turning his head, he spotted Hermione. "And Miss Granger if you have finished with your homework, I would like you to join me as well." And with a bright smile for the rest of the students he climbed back out of the portrait hole, and held the painting open for Hermione and Ginny. "This way please." He said and led them off.  
Hermione chanced a glance at Ginny and shot her a look that asked, "What happened?" Glancing at Dumbledore to make sure he wasn't watching, Ginny just shrugged her shoulders in reply. After a few short minutes Hermione realized, with a jolt, that they were fast approaching the stone gargoyle that stood at the entrance to the headmasters office.  
Dumbledore spoke the pass word, "skiving snackboxes", and started up the spiraling staircase with Hermione and Ginny panicking in his wake, and followed. Once inside the office, Hermione took a quick glance around, and what she saw confirmed her fears. Seated around in the office were Cho, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Pansy and Millicent. Somehow, Dumbledore knew! With a lazy wave of his wand, two more chairs appeared for the two girls, and he sat himself behind his desk.  
"Well," he began and glanced from one girl to the next, "lemon drop anyone?" He let out a slight chuckle at the looks of confusion he received, cleared his throat and began again when no one took him up on his offer.  
"Now, I am already aware that the eight of you are behind everything that has been happening to a certain professor," seeing the looks of wild panic on the girl's faces', he raised his hands and continued, "I have known all along it was you behind all of it. I even know why you have been doing what you doing"  
Glancing from one to another, he saw the same emotion echoed on all the faces, and added, "No, my dears, none of you have informed me, or any other professor. Not one of you has betrayed your new friends." And he was happy to see relief wash over the girls.  
"I must commend you, yes commend you," he repeated himself when Hermione and Pansy both opened their mouths to speak, but he went on, "Not just on the wonderful displays of magic you have been performing, to which I must say well done. But also that all of you have worked together, and so well. It is for this reason, and this reason only, that you will receive no punishments for your actions past or future, and long as you allow no one to get hurt. When all of this is over, I hope you will allow the other students to see that it is possible to put all this house rivalry behind you, and become friends"  
With another chuckle at the looks he was receiving, "However, I must ask that you allow our potions professor to return to us. I dare say he has become quite... shall we say, annoyed at wandering through the forest and Hogsmeade looking for us. Also, I believe that the parents are beginning to panic, none of their owls they have sent can get through to deliver them. I must ask that you, Pansy, lift your charm so that Professor Snape can find his way back.  
With a last smile for each girl, he gestured them out of his office and down the stairs. Once out of ear shot, they let out a collective sigh. Approaching Pansy Hermione offered, "I'll go down with you, and after you lift your charm I'll put a new one in place. Dumbledore told us to let Snape find the castle, so that's what we'll do."

* * *

**Outside:**  
All of a sudden, as though run over by an invisible and run-away broom, it hit Snape. He was looking for HOGWARTS! How could he have forgotten? With a sigh of relief he made his way towards the castle. Striding across the grounds to the large doors he finally understood what had happened. Someone place a fidelius charm on the castle! That was why he couldn't find it! Why he received no reply from Dumbledore, and even why he couldn't remember the name Hogwarts. And he was also pretty sure he knew who did it.  
So lost in thought as he was, Snape never noticed the girls standing just inside the double doors that led from outside into the entrance hall. Nor did he hear the muttered charm, and never felt it hit him.

He was halfway through the entrance hall when he froze. He was now facing the grand stair case leading upstairs, but his feet had been carrying him towards the dungeons. He couldn't remember where to go. He stood, fixed on the same spot for so long that the girls were beginning to worry that their charm went wrong. They all glanced at each other, trying to figure out what went wrong, when a loud roar caused them to jump at least a foot in the air and whirled around to see what the noise was.  
It was Snape. He let out another howl of fury and ran to the stairs leading up.

"GOD DAMN IT ALBUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY ROOMS?" he shouted while all but flying towards the headmasters office.  
Hermione smirked at his retreating back and said to the girls, "Well, Dumbledore told us to let him back into the castle. He never said anything about any rooms, including Snape's living quarters, did he?" The seven others laughed and bid one another goodnight and made their way back to their common rooms knowing that they, at least, would spend that night in their beds.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, Okay, I know its been forever since I updated, but I had no freaking idea what to write... so if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry! It was this or nothing._


	20. Susan: Take two

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**  
**

* * *

It had been over a month since anything had happened, Snape thought to himself on his way to bed one night. A whole wonderful month. Was he completely off the hook yet? He doubted it. He still didn't know why all this had happened to him, and he was sure that whoever was the mastermind of these little 'jokes' would want him to know why, and, Hell, HE wanted to know why

There was nobody waiting in his chambers, no traps on the doors, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Maybe this was a part of the plan, he thought as he went through his nightly routine that would take him two hours to complete. They wanted to drive him crazy, and damn it, they were doing a good job, he thought as he checked under his bed for the fifth time. He stood, took three steps away from his bed before he went back and knelt to check again. He would do this four more times before he could move on. After his tenth check he went to check his bathroom. He would test the doorknob ten times before entering, then, he'd have to open and close the door ten times to make sure that nothing would fall on his head. He'd make his way through all of his rooms, checking every little thing ten times. When he was sure there was nothing there that shouldn't be, he readied for bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Lying in bed the next morning, Snape strained his ears, trying to tell if there was anyone in his bedroom before he would open his eyes. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. Nobody was there. Just as slowly he began to sit up, and still detecting nothing, he rose out of bed and tiptoed his way across the room. Testing and retesting the doorknob he finally opened it, and was greeted by his silent and deserted sitting room. He once again made his rounds through all his rooms in the same manner, when he was satisfied that he was, in fact, alone, he showered and dressed for the day ahead.

* * *

R.O.R.

"I know they're kind of childish, but it's all I could come up with." Susan spoke to the girls.

"Yeah, I tried to think up something for you to do too," Cho said to Susan. "I came up with a few ideas as a last, large prank for us all to do. But that was it."

The other girls muttered in agreement. They were all running out of ideas for small pranks, but they were also all thinking about their final prank. It had to be the best; they needed to do something that would tell Snape why he was targeted without all the students finding out. That would only embarrass Pansy and they didn't want to do that.

"Well, a jokes a joke," Pansy told Susan. "Do it up if you want."

So with that the girls parted and made their way downstairs before anyone else was up and about.

* * *

Making his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast Snape was left alone. There was no one following him, nothing fell on him, nothing happened. The Great Hall was almost full by the time he arrived. No one paid him much attention. The students seemed to think that the fun was over, nothing had happened for sometime. Most of the students, and a few of the teachers, were quite sad about that. So no one was ready when Snape took his usual seat and a very loud, very RUDE sound cam from the direction of their potions professor.

Since Snape's face was so red the students thought, as they were meant to, that the gross sound came from him. A collected "EWWWWW" rang out from the house tables and, to his dismay, the head table as well. Slowly Snape stood once more; he turned slightly and looked down at his chair. He snatched the whoopee cushion off his chair and threw it onto the ground in front of his table. With as much dignity as he could muster he sat again, this time without a sound.

Through out the rest of breakfast the students kept one eye on Snape the entire time and were, so far, quite disappointed. Nothing else seemed like it would be happening. Snape finished his breakfast without a word to anyone. He was refusing to speak with the teachers. They were enjoying his embarrassing scenes far too much. And the Headmaster! Just thinking about that old man made his eye twitch. Albus was allowing this to happen! To Snape that made him nothing more than a traitor!

He lifted his mug and drained it of the last of his coffee and replaced the empty mug onto the table. He then pushed his chair away from the table to rise, and fell back into his chair when he couldn't stand. He didn't want to struggle and have everyone watching him, but damn it, he had to pee.

Trying not to draw much attention to himself, he attempted to stand once more, only to find that his chair was still firmly stuck to his backside. 'Someone put glue on the chair!' he thought to himself. Then with a groan thought, 'If he hadn't moved the whoopie cushion that would be stuck to his chair instead of himself.

Giving up his hopes of remaining unnoticed, he placed both his hands firmly on the arms of his chair, and pushed down with his arms as hard as he could while he pushed up with his feet. The students stopped talking in mid-sentence and, as one, turned to watch their professor when they all hear a loud "RRRRRRRRRIP" from the high table.

Well, the good news was that Snape's butt was no longer stuck to the chair. The bad news, most of his pants was still stuck on his chair. But, that wasn't all of the bad news, oh no, not for our favorite overgrown bat. No, he now found that his hands were firmly glued to the arms of his chair.

As much as he hated to admit, he needed help. He'd never be able to reach his wand, let alone USE it. He looked to his left to ask Albus for help but he was no longer at the table! In fact, there wasn't one teacher left in the Great Hall. That means he would have to ask a student for help. He looked over to his house table, hoping to catch Malfoy's eye and get him to help but... he was GONE! In fact, looking around, he saw that most of the students he would allow approach him with a wand was gone! There were only two people left he would ever consider allowing them to perform magic on him. It was a choice between Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. CRAP.

"Miss Granger," he barked out. She had more experience that Miss Weasley. "I need a word!"

Slowly she stood and made her way up to the head table. Apparently Susan's glamour worked. Snape couldn't see who she didn't want him to see. Coming to a halt in front of where he was still seated at the high table, she looked up at him with an innocent and questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Professor?" she said sweetly. "Did you need me for something?" She was having a very hard time trying not to laugh at the looks she was getting from the teachers that were still seated at the table, whether Snape saw them or not.

"Miss Granger," he forced out through clenched teeth trying not to move his lips so that the few students left, that he could see that is, couldn't read his lips. "Will you please come around the table so I can speak to you?"

She had to make a concentrated effort to keep her eyes from flicking to where Pansy sat for fear she would crack up laughing. She also made sure to not look at the Headmaster, who was smiling like it was announced that everyday would be Christmas. She forced herself between the Headmaster and her snarky professor.

Leaning down she whispered into his ear and asked, "Did you need me for something, Sir?"

He just barely resisted rolling his eyes at her. If he didn't need her for something WHY would he be talking to her? With a calm he wasn't aware he had he explained his problem.

"So, let me make sure I have this straight," Hermione said. She made sure to speak loud enough so the teachers and many students (that Snape could not see) could hear. "Your chair had glue on the seat, which became stuck to your… seat, but you got your… seat unstuck from your seat, but the seat of your pants is no longer covering your seat, it is stuck on your seat, even though your seat is no longer stuck to your seat, and now, your hands are glued to your seat?"

Hearing her say it that way made Snape even more embarrassed than he thought possible. Glaring at her, he merely nodded his head.

"And, you need me, Sir, to help you free your hands from your seat?" she asked. In response she received another nod. "Okay, let me take a look."

After checking his arms and hands, she raised her wand and tried a few spells but nothing seemed to work. Looking closer, she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Umm… Sir… this is crazy glue. Magic won't work." Which she was quite sure Susan picked it. Seeing the fear and panic in her teacher's face she quickly added, "But nail polish remover will. I have some in my dorm. I'll only be a minute, don't worry." With that she took off before he could remind her that she was, in fact, a WITCH and could simply SUMMON the nail polish remover.

* * *

It might very well be a world record. Hermione didn't think anyone had ever made if from the Great Hall to Gryffindor tower and back so quickly. She didn't know how long Susan's glamour would hold and knew she had to get back to her professor before it wore off so Susan would be able to get the picture.

To Snape however, he was beginning to think that she wasn't coming back. What was in reality only two and a half minutes, to him felt like two and a half hours. When he saw her all but _FLY_ back into the Great Hall, he could have cried with relief. (Hey, stress can really screw someone up)

Hermione reached her professor and knelt to use the nail polish remover to free Snape's hands. She knew that Susan was hidden safely under Harry's cloak behind Snape's chair with Colin's camera at the ready. She would only have a second to get the photo.

As soon as Snape was freed, she clicked the camera at the exact moment when he stood up and before he retrieved his wand to repair his clothing. Without a word of thanks to Hermione, Snape stormed out of the great hall, and resisted the urge to slam the doors closed behind him.

Still crouched by her professors' empty chair, she heard what sounded like someone snapping their fingers twice and knew that Susan was letting her know that she got the picture. She looked up to see Dumbledore smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said to her as though there was nothing odd about her kneeling on the floor by Snape's empty chair.

"Good morning, Sir," she replied. "Enjoying your breakfast, I hope?" She received a hearty chuckle and a wink in reply. Rising to her feet she say goodbye to the Headmaster and left the Great Hall for her first lesson.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only one more to go, the big one! 


End file.
